Pumpkin season
by Light Gaia
Summary: An escaped villain has set up a plot against Batman to make him look like a deranged murderer, but things won't go as planned when Robin gets harmed in the progress. BatmanxRobin bonding No yaoi and no OC
1. Chapter 1

Crickets could be heard chirping on a cold ghostly night, some coyote's could be heard hauling in the distance, Gotham city has turned into a spook fest, Even the weather left a fog dancing around the air.

At the wayne manor Alfred was glued on the tv screen, Another person has been missing,and it gave Alfred the chills.

Alfred jumped inces into the air when he heard to door bell rang, he moved from his seat and breathed relieves realizing it's just a bunch of children.

"Trick or treat" a bunch of children beamed happy,

"Oh hold I think I got something," Alfred said and quickle hid his bat behind the door fetching a bowl.

The childrens eyes lit but with Delight and held up their bags, Alfred wasn't sure if he should be amazed by the creativity of the costumes or shocked because all of them are dressed in the villains Bruce beat the crap out happily said bye to Alfred hurrying out of the garden to the next house.

"Alfred?" Richard said.

"Yes Master Dick"? Alfred said closing the door, he had to smile at Richiards costume.

"I'm ready to go" Richard said.

"Can't you just go trick or treating close?" There is another report about someone missing"

"I have some Batarangs and pepper spray" Richard said.

"But"

"No..Alfred If I was just a defenseless weaking then I wouldn't be Batman's side kick" Richard said interupting.

"Well Ok just be careful" Alfred said adjusting his glasses. he escorted him to the limo and dropped him off.

His friends were already there and joined them.

"Man I'm jealous" Barbera said watching the limo leave,"Can your guardian adopt me too?"

Richard smiled, "I'll ask Bruce when he's home who knows maybe he'll say yes"

Barbera is a skilled boxer so who knows maybe she can enforce the Bat squad.

-/-

They went into a dark neighborhood where only the lights of the house and litted up Pumpkin heads made their path clear.

Barbera flinched when she thought something went passed her.

"Eep" Barbera squeaked. " I thought I felt something pass me"

Richard looked around and the only thing that was lurking in the dark was a scarecrow near someone's garden.

"It's ok babs It's nothing" Richard said pointing his flash light towards it. "Besides we are not alone, "and Barbera could see other small children with their parents going door to door.

Barbera breathed out, "Thank goodness" she thought and walked after Richard to a house.

-/-

Time flew by and Richards curfew will pass in a short while,He's having so much fun and there were plenty of houses left.

"Why the long face?" Barbera asked closing her bag after eating half of the candy she got.

"Well It's almost time to go back,I wished I could stay longer," Richard said.

"When do you have to go back"?

"10 pm" Richard said sour.

'and on Halloweens night?" Barbera asked.

"same hour."

"What?..come on!..on the coolest time of the year?"..heh well I can stay trick or treating as long as I like" Barbera said.

"Seriously?..how did you convinced your parents?" Richard said amazed.

"Who said anything about convincing them?" Barbera said.

"Huh?..oh you mean you'll sneak out." Richard said.

Barbera smiled "My parents will be out of town,and I payed my brother to keep his mouth shut" Barbera said.

"Lucky you, If only I could do that with Alfred" Richard couldn't help but chuckle at Barbera's badass ways to get what she wants.

"But before I forget, me and Wally are going to Gotham cementary to play the Ouiji board.. are you coming"? Barbera asked.

"But.." Richard said a bit saddened. "My curfew"

"You could Always sneak out,"..Just wait until your guardians are asleep" Barbera said and that made Richard look up a bit tensed wondering if he should do it or not.

"We'll do the spirit summoning at 3 am I'm sure you can easily sneak out" Barbera said.

Richard didn't want to be a party pooper,nor did he wants to make Barbera believe he's scardy cat,He wants to impress her and maybe this is the best way to do it.

"Okay I'll be there"Richard said,

"Good, don't worry I'll text you some tips and tricks on how to sneak out if they are awake for some rare unusual reason,and if they catch you put the blame on me" Barbera said.

Richard just nodded as he followed Barbera.

"We'll pick you up close to your house and bring you back" Barbera said hopefully Richard will relax and try to look forward to it.

"Thanks that will be nice, so what kind of spirit are we summoning?" Richard asked.

"There is an urban story about a woman who had her kids taken away and commited suice,ppl said that she could still be seen or heard mourning for her lost children as she looks for them" Barbera said.

Richard felt chills all over his spine by that story alone,he looked up when a limo got parked near the bench they were sitting on.

It was Bruce who picked him up, he honked the horn to make Richard get in.

"Hello Barbera"Bruce greeted friendly.

"Hi Mister Wayne"

"Shall we drop you at your place?" Bruce asked.

"Thanks but my house is only 1 blocks away,"Barbera said."

"Okay just be careful"Bruce said saying goodbye. Richard poked out of the backseat window to say bye too.

Richard huffed as the limo started driving,he told Barbera that he'll be there but is disobeying his guardians who are so good to him really worth it?

just to impress his secret crush? Richard kept staring outside the window not saying anything. He felt a bit guilty and wasn't sure what to do.

"Richard? Bruce said,

Richard squirmed at Bruce's brief touch against his shoulder.

"Is everything allright?"

"Yeah.." Richard said trying to ease the tightening guilt in his stomach,he ruffled with the paper around a candy bar not facing Bruce.

Bruce stopped the car to have a word with him.

"Richard,..I know haven't been around much, work has consumed almost all my time but..

"I understand" Richard said,

"Richard.."

"No I really do,"

"Can I finish my sentence atleast?" Bruce asked and richard nodded.

"I'll have a day off after Halloween and I'll call you sick for school,and I'll take you to that Frightnight festival you like so much"Bruce said.

"Oh gosh that's awesome!"

"But the tickets are already sold out" Richard said as his happy mood turn disheartened.

"I managed to get the last deal,with buffet included" Bruce said.

"It was going to be a suprise but you look so disheartened and it's probably because I had to cancel our plans for Halloween again" Bruce said.

Richard couldn't say anything,that wasn't the reason why he was quiet,and felt bad for making Bruce feel guilty.

"Come on Richard,I already feel bad enough..can I make it up to you atleast?"Bruce asked and his facial features was visibly frustrated mixed with guilt.

"Yes" Richard said calm,looking at bruce, his blue eyes looked at him happy. "But what about the Bat signal"?

"I'll hoist Superman in a Batsuit and patrol for me just one night" Bruce said.

Richard couldn't help but chuckle,and remained jolly so that Bruce won't suspect anything,

Alfred greeted them as the arrived and Richard made himself ready for bed,

He shared some candy with his guardians and even Alfred noticed Richard is much happier and Bruce quietly told him what they will be doing early november,

Alfred smiled but remained very monotonously in his answer, "Lovely sir"

As Richard laid under the warm covers his guilt surfaced again,Should he just tell Bruce the truth? Maybe miraculously Bruce will say yes and even drop him at the Cementary,But that's probably not happening.

Richard sets up his alarm for a bit over 2 am and tried to gather some courage,hopefully one day Barbera will see him more than a friend and not some boring goody two shoes.

 **A/N:** **T** **his is not a romance fic,I just want to give Richard a good reason to sneak out, I mean how many times have ppl go out of their way to impress a certain one?**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **Light Gaia**


	2. The 3 am challenge

Richard remained asleep, He already made things ready for his escape. He went through the texts Barbera sended to him,He will wear his PJ's underneath his clothing so If someone is indeed awake he can appear in his PJ's acting like he got up early for a treat.

Thank goodness Batman forbid him to join for patroling,he's after some dangerous crooks who teamed up.

Richard acted very peaceful about being left behind with Alfred, Bruce thought it was a bit strange but decided to let it go,.

Hopefully Bruce won't check up on him when he returns,but Richards cleared his mind sticking with the plan,.

His Alarm went off and Richard quickly shushed it.

He took a bath to wake up and also numb his anxiousness,He was scared because he never did this before and didn't want to damage his guardians trust.

He still doesn't understand why he let Barbera talk him into this. but then Richard changed his attitude,

Barbera didn't force him into anything,Sneaking out was only a suggestion and as a good friend she would understand if Richard said no to her.

Barbera is not pushy so this was his choice,part of him wants to let it go but at the moment he couldn't let Barbera down,fearing that she might notice someone who's not affraid to be rebelious, Like Wally,he does whatever he pleases aslong it's not against the law.

"Things I do for love" Richard thought after clearing out from the bedroom,

He wore the utility belt underneath his sweater incase he runs into a pedo or something. Carefully he whent down the hall, He hid right away when he thought he saw someone coming up. It was Alfred.

Richard became nervous when Alfred walked towards his bedroom,

"Please don't go inside" Richard pleaded but Alfred walked passed,Richard waited until Alfred returned from the kitchen going back downstairs, Richard looked at the clock he only has 15 minutes left so he decided to get out of his bedroom window instead.

He locked it from the inside and went outside, It was quiet no one was outside, Richard gulped and quickly leaped from the trees nearby avoiding the camera's around the lawn.

When he got outside undetected,he took a sprint towards the park, only 3 more minutes left!" Richard beamed.

-/-

Wally was looking around and there was no sight of Richard,

"Babs can you give him a call?" Wally said, "I hope he didn't sleep in"

"Ok hold on" Barbera said but could hear Richard's voice.

"Guys Im here!" Richard said,

Both of them brightened up and let richard pant for a bit.

"Gee dude i thought you bailed out on us" Wally said.

"No no I had some trouble sneaking out so I took the window instead.

Both held in a cuckle, "All right let's go it's almost 3 am" Barbera said.

They took off, Richard looked back seeing the mansion disappear out of sight as they drove out of the neighborhood.

-/-

They arrived at the cementary, Wally had the Ouiji board placing it near the grave of the woman, they sat next to eachother

and placed their hands on the thing that will be used to contact the spirits.

"Spirit are you there"? Barbera asked. "I want the spirit of this deceased woman to give us a sign if you are there"

Only a cold wind went passed them but nothing happened.

"Spirit are you there?" Barbera said louder and then the wooden plate where their fingers rested on trembled and started to move.

It moved all the way to the "Yes"

Barbera gulped and Wally couldn't believe what happened, he scolded dick for prbably moving it but he sworn on his life that it really moved by itself.

"Did you commited suicide or were you killed?" Wally asked and it stayed on Yes.

"Were you killed?" Wally asked, and it remained on yes.

"Are you evil?" Richard asked and then it moved to no,

"Who murdered you?" Barbera asked. only a cold wind went passed them but there was no answer.

"Do you want us here?" Wally asked starting to feel spooked.

It started to move and it started to spell something. It went to the L and to the E,A,V,E.

"Leave"? All of them repeated. they started to feel uneasy and slowly rised from their position, Wally grabbed the Oiji board, "Okay I think we aren't wanted here.

A figure came from behind the tomstone,it was a woman with a pale face,she looks like she was floating in her white robe,a loud shriek escaped the mouth and all of them freaked out,as the ghostly howl slapped all the colour of their faces,

They screamed loudly and the woman limped forward, Wally grabbed both of them by the arm and sprinted out of the cementary using a bit of his kid flash speed,to enter the jeep,they roared the engine speeding out of there,

Richard panted and looked behind him,he could see the woman on the road watching them leave.

When wallies Jeep was out of sight,a male chuckle escaped, it removed the mask and the blonde wig,

The ghost lady wasn't really a ghost but a punk called Billie Numerous trying to prank small children or people who go to haunted places to look for spirits.

there was a small camera on the white robe to record them,the fearful looks on their faces were pricless.

Billy laughed at their cowardly display of fear, especially that Wally,he screamed like a girl.

Billy wanted to leave until he heard a strange moaning sound coming from behind him.

Paralized with fear he looked behind him and noticed a figure standing in the dark in staggered forward revealing its mutilated face.

Billy didn't had time to scream when the creature attacked.


	3. Gothams super villain squad

**A few hours earlier**

Batman arrived at an old museum, Many downtown have already been robbed so this one might be their new target. So far many villains from Akrkam has escaped. Batman felt an uneasiness throb inside him. It's like his Father signal is triggered,He gave Robin orders not to follow him and so far it hasn't happened,but why does he feel a sudden worry over his wellbeing?.

Batman shrugged it off assuring himself that he's safe at home,

Batman leaped inside the building through the roof,landing skillfully on the marble floor, He looked around so far everything seems quiet,he walked passed the ancient artifacts and became alarmed feeling that he's no longer alone.

From the same entrance Batman came unidentified men jumped down,glaring at Batman for a moment before they draw their swords, One of them attacked but Batman was already one step ahead of him, He blocked the swipe and threw him over his shoulder, And front kicked the other one incoming,

Batman wielded Bataarangs but they were cut in half,one of them jumped in the air and managed to cut Batman,

Batman kept his composure but that sword went right through his Kevlar. But how?

Batman felt his face and blood was pouring out of the wound but due to the adrenaline he wasn't affected by it. He backed away and two of them surrounded him, He dodged the sword from behind grabbing his arm breaking it and body slammed the other one,

the mask fell off men Batman could identify its attacker, "What the hell?" Batman thought and more of them came,They stabbed Batman multimple times in the back shoulder and even across his legs to make him slow down.

Batman managed to get up drawing two Bataraangs. They came at him and dodged their attacks but one managed to swipe against his chest creating a large deep wound, and a sais was thrown against Batmans back, When he fell on his knees one of them kicked him across the face with a knife that was concealed in its boot.

The blood started to drop on the ground and Batmans breathing became for difficult,

He wanted to grab onto his injuries but if he let his guard down he will be done for.

They noticed that Batman is growing weaker due to the blood loss,his vision is starting to become blurry and had no choice but to escape,one of them sender Batman flying into a glass wall falling on top of the small sharp shards. Batman sat up seeing his attackers come closer. He used his grappling hook aimed it at the ceiling and shot himself into the air,but the robbers didn't want to let Batman get away this easily,so the wire was cut by one of their sais, Gravity pulled Batman down, Batmans eyes grew big and fell into a large skeleton, He held onto one of the bones who started to break apart but the wire wasn't strong enough so it broke making Batman land on his back while a heap of bones fell ontop of him.

Batman tried to make his way out,but it was too heavy, If it wasn't for his armor then he might have been killed by the fall alone.

"Wait!" A figure in the dark said. He approached Batman while the others moved aside.

The mask was removed,and he got in Batmans face,

"Scarecrow?" Batman said,

"Don't worry" Scarecrow spoke.

"I won't kill you..yet" I need you alive batboy" Scarecrow said. Batman groaned and tried to lift the heavy weight off him but his suit won't budge,.

"Until next time" Scarecrow said ordering the others to make as many priced collections with them.

The villain squad disappeared in the shadows and it felt like Batman broke everything including his bones. "Damn it!" Batman hissed,the only way to get out of here is to call for aid,

"Commisioner Gordon" Batman spoke,

"Batman? Where are you?" Gordon raised from his seat at his office. He knew something was wrong by the tone of Batmans voice alone.

"Where are you?,are you hurt?" Gordon asked when Batman had a hard time reporting back.

"Y..yes" Batman breathed, I'm at the Gotham museum please hurry" Batman said,

"I'm on my way just hold on" Gordon said and called his men down the hall and raced as quick as he could to the Gotham museasum.

The door was kicked open and Gordon rushed inside, he looked around with a police squad behind him,

"Batman?" Gordon called out,

"I'm here Commisioner," please hurry" Batman said as breathing is becoming more difficult.

He followed the sound and arrived at a large room where Batman was laying under the rubble,the helped him getting everything off him.

"Can you stand?" Gordon asked Batman hosting him up on his feet letting him rest one arm over Gordons shoulder.

"What on earth happened"? Gordon skied and the police force kept their distance.

"Scarecrow...he escaped Arkam..I have to find him before it's too late.

"Call an abulance" Gordon said to his men.

"No" Batman growled in pain.

"Ill take it from here" And limped away from Gordon,he activated a device and the batmobile became activated.

"Batman you could be bleeding Internally, you need help right now" Gordon urged.

"No offense but I prefer to keep my identity a secret a while longer" Batman said and the gruff in his voice faded." I know what I'm doing" And Gordon decided to help him inside,at the hospital they might want to unmask him,Gordon wanted Batman to trust him so he let him go,respecting his decision.

"Do you have a physician working for you"? Commissioner Gordon asked quietly still feeling a bit worried about his critical condition.

"I have a Butler," Batman breathed while holding his rib case.

Gordon didn't questioned him further,and watched him leave,once again Batman has left quite a mess, Gordon ordered everyone to leave. While he remains by himself in the Museum.

He looked on the ground where the fight took place, There was blood and footprints made in blood. It was a lot, he kind of regretted not sending him to a hospital,But wherever he is,hopefully he's under the care of someone who knows what he's doing.

-/-

Richard raced home as soon as Wally brought him back,he used the grapple hook he wore underneath his clothing,he succefully landed on the roof he carefully got inside his window again, He had the horrid feeling that Bruce has found out he has left or that he will find out. But Richard tried to calm himself down,He made sure that he avoided all security cameras.

Instinctively Richard went to his bed,it was quiet in the mansion so hopefully he returned home before Batman did.

After an hour or so Richard flinched when he heard the Batmobiles roaring tires,He removed the covers and sighed in relief,he worried for nothing and everything is fine,but what If Alfred suspected something and will tell Bruce everything?

Richard swallowed and left his room,Now could be the right time to fess up.

He made his way to the Bat cave. Batman could be heard frowning in pain,

Alfred made him sit down,and removed the Batsuit to have him stitched.

Richard observed Bruce for a distance,His was badly injured and Alfred left the needle in a plate and bandaged his rib cage,

"I'm so happy you came back in one piece Master Bruce," Alfred said.

Bruce looked at his injuries when he said that.

"Besides having some fractured bones here and there" Alfred added.

"I'll be careful next time " Bruce said,

"That's what you always say but over the years I see no improvement."

"I always fear the day you won't come home Bruce" Alfred said,

"I know Alfred," Bruce said gripping the older man's arm acknowledging.

They gave eachother a warm glance but then Bruce went on his guard.

Bruce sensed that they aren't alone,even though Richard kept himself well hidden.

"Who's there!?" Bruce barked.

"I'm here" Richard said and came out of hiding.

Bruce watched Richard coming closer wearing his pjs.

"You're up very early,..what's wrong?" Bruce asked.

I heard the Batmobile,so I wanted to see if you are okay."Richard said.

"What happened?" Richard asked carefully touching a bruise.

"Scarecrow" He escaped Arkam and I ran into his buddies" Bruce said.

"Then I'll come with you,He won't stand a chance with the both of us" Richard offered.

"No"! Bruce said raising his voice a bit.

"Scarecrow is dangerous so I can't have you with me while facing him" "I hope you understand" Bruce said and then he grabbed his ribcage is pain.

Alfred wanted to push Bruce down on the table,but Bruce prevented him from doing that.

"Go get some sleep" Bruce said gentle and Richard nodded,

He came close to Bruce and he opened one arm,Richard hugged Bruce but made sure he didn't touch the bandaged area.

Bruce noticed that Richard is shaken,he could feel him tremble in his hold.

Bruce placed another arm around him," Are you sure you are alright?" Bruce asked looking down.

He felt Richard nod against his chest,and pushed him back,"I'll see you soon, don't worry I won't go anywhere" Bruce said.

"Thanks," Richard said, "Be careful next time" and left the dark cave.

-/-

Richard felt quilty for not telling Bruce,but he was badly injured and telling him might have given him more stress,he just told the news that scarecrow escaped on the same night he snuck out,What If scarecrow got a hold of him?

Richard brought his legs up on the chair that was close to the fireplace,

"There you are" Bruce said coming beside him,

"Hi Bruce!" Richard chirped,

"Feeling better?" Richard asked.

"Very" Bruce smiled a bit but then became serious.

"Richard I noticed you were very absent during breakfast."

"If I can help you,I'll do whatever I can" Bruce said.

"But nothing is wrong I'm fine and dandy" Richard said.

"Then why do I have a strange feeling that you're not telling me everything?" Bruce said feeling a bit frustrated that Richard refuses to be honest with him.

"Let me help you,whatever it is you can tell me" Bruce said asuring.

Richard wanted to fess up but how can he possibly start? I guess telling a little bit of the truth can't harm anything Richard thought and made eye contact with his guardian.

"Bruce I stayed awake almost the whole night,I couldn't sleep" Richard said.

"I hate seeing you fight crime by yourself,what if you get hurt and it could have been prevented if I was there to help you?" Richard said.

"I dont want to patrol just to catch some bankrobbers or soplifters,I want to be your sidekick always," Richard said.

"You can be Richard,but this is something I need to do alone, If its the Joker bane or scarecrow I want to face them alone to avoid having them getting a hold of you." Bruce said.

Richard understood but looked a bit disappointed,

"If I train harder and maybe grow a few years older can i face villains like them with you"? Richard asked,

"ofcourse"

"Then ill do it! Just put me through any rigorous training and ill pass" Richard said happy."And very soon it's gonna be you and me terrorizing all the villains"

Bruce smiled, "Just be careful,"

"You too Bruce" Richard said hinting that he also had his reckless moments.

They smiled at eachother,and Richard seems a bit like his normal self after they had a chat,maybe a father and son time every week could be a good step to show that Richard is not on his own,

he doesn't have to carrying his burden has always been with him during hard times and Richard deserves the same.

-/-

Richard was done talking to the psychologist about how things are going and how he copes with the traumatic events,Richard had a good chat but was happy that after a few sessions it's a wrap.

The limo arrived while he was waiting and he hurried opening the passenger seat.

"Hi Alfred" Richard looked a bit confused when Alfred wasn't the one in the drivers seat,

"Bruce? I..I thought Alfred will pick me up?" Richard spoke.

Richard felt something wasn't right,

"Get in the car" Bruce ordered and Richard became chalk white not daring to say anything.

Richard remained seated like a stiff board,not moving a single muscle as they drove downtown.

"How was the session?" Bruce asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Good" Richard said,

"Is there something I need to know?" Bruce's further asked.

"W..what's do you mean?" Richard sensed a cold vibe from Bruce like he's angry about something,was It something he did? No he couldn't have found out where he was yesterday,or did he miraculously?

Richard became a bit nervous and subconsciously knew what was coming.

"Richard why did you left the mansion?" Bruce said serious. "I want to know where you went yesterday"

Richard looked up but Bruce's eyes remained on the road. "But how did you?"

"I caught a climpse of you in the security camera" Bruce said and Richard knew that lying to weasel his way will only make Bruce more furious.

Richard flinched,how could the security camera caught him? He avoided every single one of them.

"When were you going to tell me?" Bruce asked calm but seems disappointed.

"Well?" Bruce said glancing over.

Richard sighed,this wasn't how Richard would have imagined things,he wanted to tell Bruce Atleast after the Halloween carnival,he needed time and wished he came clean before Bruce found out himself.

"I...I went to Barberas place,hanging out with Wally and then we decided to go to the cementary to summon spirits"

"They asked me to come and if I told you then you or Alfred might have said no and.."

"So you decide to sneak out?', " Bruce finished.

"No..I didn't want Barbera to think I'm a whimp!"I did the 3 am challenge with her to..to..impress her" Richard said on the verge of tears.

Bruce decided to park the car arruptly.

"Richard,..What If I found you missing that night"? Do you have any Idea how I would have felt?"

"You'd be Scared to death,not knowing where to look for me" Richard said mubling with regret.

"If you can imagine what it's like,then don't do it to others" Bruce said.

"But I didn't do that to trouble you, but I was scared that they won't ask me anymore and I'll be alone again,You're just never there, I'm all alone in a large mansion,My parents death still hurts and I have nobody to talk to..because nobody understands." Richard wined.

Bruce blinked and his parents being shot flashed before his eyes,

"I do, I lost my parents in a similar way, both of them were shot when I was your age" Bruce said. "I never had justice,and I can't let the same happen to you." Bruce said saddened.

Richard didn't know that they had similar things in common and dried a tear away.

Richard got out of the car and opened the door of the drivers seat,Bruce hardly noticed Richard got out,and looked at the boy questionately.

His eyes still shimmered with tears, "I'm sorry Bruce,But I want you to know that we'll find our parents murderer" Richard sobbed a bit through his words.

"Together" Richard said.

Bruce stepped out facing Richard,

"Together" Bruce repeated smiling,

Richard grinned and Bruce lifted him off the ground holding him in an embrace,Richard brought his legs around Bruce like a Koala.

It felt very comforting for Richard,it rarely happens but rare bonding are cherished better.,

Bruces cellphone received a message,he held Richard in one arm and went through the message, Richard didn't look at the phone because it's grown ups talk.

Its from Alfred asking if he can come home right away,

Bruce placed Richard down and asks Alfred what's was wrong and Alfred responded within a short while.

"Richard the police arrived at our house,they came to question you" Bruce said.

Richard felt panicked rise, "Why? what did I do?" Richard said scared.

"I don't know,"

"Is it because I snuck out?" Richard said. "I swear we didn't do anything bad" Richard grabbed onto Bruce's coat in fright.

"Richard panicking won't make this problem go away, now calm down"

"We need to go back to the mansion" Bruce said Richard wished he could protest but he felt cornered. "This is all my fault" Richard thought.

-/-

Richard became more anxious when he say the Police cars near the yard,Bruce came in and they were accompanied by Alfred who took them to the main hall.

Bruce and the commissioner shook hands and He told him why he's here.

"Bruce around 6 am the body of Billy numerous was found, Mutilated and we found evidence that your adopted son was present before Billy was murdered" Gordon said.

"We would like to have a word with Richard alone" Gordon said.

Richard couldn't blame anyone for this nightmare,Kids sneak out all the time having fun but he do it just once for a silly game and he gets punished right away without his guardians doing anything wrong to deserve such a disservice from him.

Richard sighed and stepped forward to let the commissioner take him to the police station.

Bruce noticed that and shoved Richard behind him.

"What are you saying commissioner? Are you trying to say that my boy has anything to do with the murder"? Bruce said keeping Richard close to him.

Bruce became fiercely protective of Richard,he won't let anyone take him away and have him questioned like some juvenile criminal.

"No Bruce I'm not saying that," The commissioner adjusted his glasses,"We found a camera on Billies body and Richard has been recorded with two others fleeing the scene terrified"

"We can have a chat at the station or in the comfort of your own home son" Gordon said.

Richard nodded, "I'm willing to answer any question you have"

Gordon remained serious,after this he'll have to question his daughter as well also because he didn't like the idea that she snuck out with two boys.

Bruce remained outside the living room where the commissioner and Richard were,

"What were you doing outside 3 am in the morning?" Gordon asked.

"Barbera asked if I wanted to do a 3 am challenge to summon ghosts just for the lulz"

and..then there was a figure near the tombstones and we all ran home"

"I swear we had nothing to do with the murder" Richard said regretting even more that he snuck out,

"I know, Richard don't be frightened,just remain calm we are not here to interrogate you".

"Did Billy had any enemies that you might know of?" Gordon asked.

Bruce listened to their conversation behind the door, and so far Richard was treated well.

after further more questions it was a wrap,the Police left the Wayne Estate and Richard seems to be tensed up.

"Richard" Bruce said coming to his side. "I'm sorry you had to deal with this" Being questioned by the police is never pleasant"

"Bruce,..I want to find out who murdered Billy,before Gotham police assumes that we had anything to do with it."

"Richard no one will lay a finger on you,while I'm still here," Bruce said comforting.

"But I hope that you've learned your lesson, Do not ever sneak out,"

"I gave you nothing but trouble," Richard said almost afraid to look at him.

"Just don't leave the mansion at night" This could have ended up a lot worse."

"What if it was you who got killed as well?" Bruce said becoming a bit saddened.

"Bruce it was just a game.. I never wanted this, you know that" Richard spoke.

Bruce just eyed him strict, not because he didnt believe Richard. he knows that there is no disrespectful bone in his body but there is never an excuse to be out at 3 am without his guardians permission.

"I should have grounded you for this and cancel the Halloween festival I promised you"Bruce said.

Richard didn't protested even though he always wanted to go, he just nodded accepting whatever punishment Bruce will give him.

"But..I'll turn a blind I just this once"

Bruce pulled Richards chin up to make one thing clear,

"There is a School in Switzerland run by an old general who knows more about disciplining children than I do"

"Try sneaking out again and I'll have your one way ticket ready" Bruce said serious.

Richard lowered his eyes to the ground,as Bruce left the living room,

Bruce bumped into Alfred walking down the stairs,

"Master Bruce"? Alfred carefully said.

"Is everything alright with master Dick"?

"Yes,..That boy who was murdered when to the same school as Richard,the commissioner is questioning every class mate." Bruce said. He decided not to tell Alfred what Richard has done to avoid giving him more stress. Bruce felt a bit bad that he had threatened to send Richard away,but it could be the only way to make sure Richard will not repeat this.

"Alfred look after Richard, do not let him leave the house alone until I'm back" Bruce said making his way to the Batcave.


	4. Scarecrows revenge part 1

Richard was picked up from private school, and he seems very happy when Bruce arrives with Alfred.

They haven't heard anything from the murder investigation but Bruce knows he has to hurry mainly because he wants Richard to have his life back instead of being looked at like he could be a suspect.

"Im sorry for everything's Bruce, I'm so happy for a second chance" Richard said.

"It's ok, I no longer hold it against you," Bruce smiled.

Richard felt love when he said that and no longer will abuse his elders Trust again.

But still Richard remained a bit quiet as they drove home,for some reason he felt that Bruce might be in danger,so he must come with him without knowing because he almost gotten severely injured when he run into Scarecrow.

But not only that but hopefully commisioner Gordon believes that scarecrow killed Billie,the last thing he needs now is being under heat.

-/-

In an underground looking dungeon there were many kidnapped ppl present all of them came from Arkam to be Scarecrows test subject.

"Let's see if it work" Scarecrow said. And placed one drop into each of the man's eyes,

"Nothing happened and the man seemed fine,"Scarecrow looked disappointed,

"I guess I'll need to make a stronger syrum." Scarecrow said.

The man urinated in fear,as Scarecrow came back with a stronger dose,

Scarecrow held on to the hair when his victim started showing resistance.

"Stand still and maybe you can get out of here alive" Scarecrow taunted and poured the liquid, letting it drip into the eye socket.

-/-

A few hours later Batman arrived at a blood bath,In a church heaps of civilian were shot,in the head and some were hit in the heart, Robin didn't understand who could have done all this.

There were babies barely a year old still being held by their parents dead on the ground.

Robin swallowed and went through the bodies to see if there is any of them alive,

"Batman! This couple they are still alive" Robin said and Batman informed the police,

On the ground there was a foot print and also finger prints,maybe with this they can find out who's behind this.

Batman scanned the fingerprints and other clues can be linked to tracking this madman down.

Batman and Robin were heading to the Batcave until they saw a driver run over civilians,Batman assumed they found the criminal and chased him hopefully they can lure him to a dead end.

He saw Batman along with Robin coming after him and stepped on it,when he couldnt drive any further he fled the viecle,shooting multiple shots with the shot gun he found in the Trunk disappearing out of their sight.

"The man is deranged" Batman warned, "Make sure you stay behind me at all cost"

Robin agreed hopefully Batman will include him more in cases like these.

Batman followed him to the roof tops, he cried in fear when he saw Batmans shadow pass through the light, He cornered himself and has nowhere to go except down.

"No please stay back" He said trying to fire his gun at Batman but only clicks where heard, defeated he looked at the Gun throwing it at Batman and it got dodged.

"Enough! Just turn yourself over to the police" Batman said trying to reason with him

"No no don't hurt me," The man shook his head terrified.

"Please someone wake me of this Nightmare" He said.

Batman studied him,he doesn't look like a deranged murderer, his eyes where large and terrified,

"Listen I can help you but you need to get away from the edge" Batman ordered.

"Don't hurt me" he pleaded again.

" I'm not going to hurt you," Batman urged."Step away now!"

When Batman went over to him he panicked.

"You're not going to eat me!"

"You mother fucker!" The man yelled gathering his composure.

Batman looked at him confused and then it hit him,this man must have been drugged.

"If you can hear me,this not real..it's nothing but an illusion,you're not a murderer..you are a victim an innocent man" Batman said reaching out his hand to the trembling man.

Robin looked shocked at the disfunctional man, he jumped off the roof and Batman dove down with him he grabbed the man's foot and he panicked screaming loud and tried to make Batman loosen his grip.

Robin sighed in relief but the man was anything but happy.

"Stop it!" Batman barked "You're going to fall!" But the man only screamed for aid louder and managed to grab his pocket knife and swiped Batman across the face, He dodged but lost his grip as the man fell 10 stories down.

Robin made one attempt to save him,Batman saw him jump down but grabbed him,if he let him go then Robin would have fallen to his death since it would be too late to use the grappling hook.

Robin heard bones break when he hit the ground,He didn't move and blood started to pour out of his body.

"Oh gosh no!" Robin whimpered.

"Don't look" Batman ordered and looked away from the corpse saddened that he couldn't save him.

Some building away on a safe distance Scare crow saw his test subjects demise,his face was litting up with Glee, The poison work better than he thought.

"Good" Scare crow said leaving the scene before Batman notices him.

-/-

It was a little over 3 AM.

Alfred was near the Batcomputer, he was neverous hoping that both of them are all right.

He crunched his knuckles trying to stay positive,Bruce never remains gone for so long with Robin,Alfred hoped and wished that they are on their way here.

The elevator went down And Both of them came out, seeming deeply disturbed.

Master Bruce what happened"? Alfred asked as Bruce removed the cowl.

"I felt that I was watched I could feel it in my bones,Scare crow put all of that into scene" Bruce said undoing his Kevlar chest plate.

Bruce enjoys the instant light feeling when he gets out of the Batsuit,and the chilly atmosphere of the Batcave that is nipping on the bare skin of his back.

Richard had his mask down sitting on Bruce's chair quietly. Bruce came towards the screen using the analize computer to know more about scare crows new venom.

Richard gasped a bit seeing Bruce's injury across the chest a bit shocked,

Bruce paused talking to Alfred when he noticed Richard staring uneasily at his new injuries. They are a lot worse than last time he got harmed by scarecrows buddies.

"I'ts nothing" Bruce said showing humbleness at Richards concern.

Bruce coaxed Richard to stand up and when Bruce sat in his chair he let Richard sit on his knees,as they both looked at the Bat computer.

Bruce is being a bit more caring towards him for following every order he gave him on patrol.

He held on to Richard with one arm holding him close while using the bat cave computers touch screen and the keyboard with his free arm.

Richard subconsciously rested against Bruce's shoulder,he feels like he's being treated like a son during these rare moments of bonding but that imagine of that man falling onto his death still haunted him.

"This poison gas is similar to the control gas poison Ivy uses and also Joker gas Bruce said.

"Maybe they are working with scarecrow"? Alfred asked.

"Maybe not," Bruce said "but scarecrow has put a lot of work into this"

"It took years to make and almost a fortune,maybe that's why his Hengemen robbed the museums"

"Whatever scare crow is upto, we need to make sure Richard remains safe,"I can't take him with me" Bruce said looking down at Richard who dosed off against his chest.

"I'm sure Master Richard will understand" Alfred said even though he knows that Richard won't take it lightly.

Bruce has a gut feeling that his new venom is only a tool for Scarecrows vicious attempt to terrorize Gotham.


	5. Scarecrows revenge part 2

Scare crow remained low for a handful of days and it gave Bruce enough time to improve on his Batsuit..

Lucious fox a good ally of Bruce has been working around the clock on it,and Bruce kept reminding him that he shouldn't overwork too much but Lucious was willing to help since he has a family of his own and if Batman can't stop Scarecrow nobody can,also he doesn't want his long time partner to get hurt in the progress facing scarecrow again.

Like Alfred Lucious sees Bruce as a elder son.

Bruce made sure that Richard won't sneak out having better security and even tested it out to make sure it won't happen again,If Richard is not happy with his curfew then he'll just have to suck it up until he's at a legal age to decide when he wants to come home.

Gotham is not a safe place for anyone at night,despite being skilled he's still vulnerable. Bruce wished he could leave Richard home for every mission but Bruce knows about his desire to become his successor,and If he's left behind all the time then he'll never pick up the skills to become a crime fighter,Bruce started training young so he should give Richard the same right,despite being worried about his safety constantly,a part of him doesn't want to get in Richards way to develop properly.

Hopefully when he reaches the age of 16 he can assist him in dangerous crime scene investigations but until then Robin will have to stay put.

-/-

Richard sat by himself at the mansion,he didn't feel like going outside past the garden. that horrid sight of that man laying dead on the ground as the blood flows from underneath his head is something he will see for a long time.

He just wants to stay close with his elders and maybe when Bruce comes home he can help him to catch Scarecrow,If Bruce will let him that far he's only allowed to come if they have to chance shop lifters and rank robbers ect but he's always excluded in taking down these deranged criminal masterminds,

But can't Bruce see that it's his dream to become the best there is? Bruce can't do this forever and wants to Ben by his side so bad.

and speaking of scarecrow...

Richard is certain that Scarecrow is behind the murder at the Cementary,

Hopefully Gordon got that message too since he Trusts the Batman more than any other authority figure in Gotham.

Bruces limo arrived in the yard and Richard slowly got up.

He went to the passenger seat opening the door.

"Bruce," Richard said happy.

"Hey," Bruce said acknowledging.

He arrived a bit late from the meeting as usual and Richard looked at him questionately.

"Sorry I'm late I had to do something first" Bruce said and got a large basket ball from a bag.

Richard felt a bit excited but no too much maybe that ball is a weapon in disguise design by Lucious or something.

"Wanna shoot some hoops?" Bruce asked.

Richard brightened up, "Yes!"

Richard beamed happy,this is something he always wanted to do with Bruce.

"Bruce thank you so much," Richard said snatching the ball and raced to the play field.

he didn't even give Bruce a chance to change out of his suit but it's good to see Richard happy, Bruce left his coat tie and suit vest rest on the fence and made himself ready to play.

Their moment was like Father and son goals, it's very rare to see Bruce having a good time,besides beating the crap out of villains.

Alfred was making tea and could hear Richards jolly outburst when Bruce managed to get the ball away.

After prepping Alfred came to them with a tray of refreshments and something nice to chew on.

Alfred place during it down and both looked at his direction, "Thanks Alfred" Bruce smiled as he sat with Richard on a bench.

"Wanna join us"? Richard asked grabbing something from the tray.

"Oh no I'm too old for that but back in my younger years I was quite good" Alfred said.

"No don't be silly, You're still great you're a former military soldier and if you can still beat up intruders then shooting hoops won't be a problem." Richard said.

But Alfred still seemed a bit hesitant,Bruce smiled at them but then something caught his attention and looked up at the sky.

The Batman signal became active, Richard looked up surprised too.

"Guys"

"I have to go," Bruce said rising from his seat.

"I want to come," Richard said but Bruce gave a serious stare, "Not tonight I'm sorry Richard but I can't include you in this" Batman said.

"I won't interfere I just want to know what's going on,You said if I train harder that I'm allowed to come with you" Richard said.

"All right, but you must do as I say, one slip up and I won't ever let you patrol on these kind of cases again"

"Yes, yes I promise I'll follow every command" Richard said.

And both went to the Batcave through a secret entrance in the backyard. Bruce pressed a button and an updated Batsuit appeared, Richard was staring at the Batsuit, it looked so badass.

Bruce opened and tossed his shirt away as he pulled the Kevlar out of the holder.

"Robin suit up" Bruce ordered,

"Oh right" Richard said, the Batmobile got activated and both leaped inside the car.

Batman arrived at the meeting point,and Robin wanted to undo his seatbelt,

"Stay in the car" Batman ordered.

"But our deal!" Robin argued. "What am a I supposed to do here? Scare car jackers away?"

"Stay put" Batman roared and left him there.

Batman could be seen disappearing in the air.

"Aw man I thought we came to an agreement" Robin said annoyed,

I'm not a weakling" Robin sulked,

-/-

Batman got in touch with Gordon filling him in the details and raced to where Scarecrow has been spotted last, he caused some Havoc where Gordon arrived he had to arrest many museaum staff memebers and security to prevent them to kill eachother.

Gordon didn't understand what on Earth is going on and Batman assumes that Scarcrows gas has been use during upon them.

Batman ordered Gordon to not interfere and that he'll hunt down scarecrow himself.

It didn't take long before Batman found him, as suspected Scarecrow has been raiding another museaum. But thank goodness nobody's got hurt.

Scarecrow and his minions escaped from the rooftop and Batman thwarted his escape.

He landed a few feet away from them,scarecrow grinned he knew Batman would show up just in time for his plan to be put in action.

"Scarecrow!" "Ill make sure you'll rot away in Arkam for murdering Billy numerous" Batman said.

"Who?" Scarecrow said but his grin remained from ear to ear.

"That boy you killed at the cementary" Batman barked.

"I never went to any cementary,you got it all wrong but since you are here let's have an another dance" Scarecrow sneered..

Batman braced himself,tightening his fists, One of the minions lunged forward, Batman dodged but the attack didn't harm Batman due to the suit, Scarecrow was disappointed,the more Batman gets defeated the strong he comes back.

Scarecrow ordered his other minions to attack and Batman used powerful shock waves equipped in his Gauntlet,as soon as he Hits one of them they get electrocuted.

Heaps of minions jumped on him but Batman threw them off him and flies in different directions.

Robin was still sulking but then he calmed down a bit, why did Bruce bothered to bring him if he's not even allowed to get involved,he wants to be understanding but on the other hand he feels like he's being treated unfairly.

It started to rain,Robin looked at the darkening sky with gray clouds and he couldn't stay put,What if Batman needs help and he's all the way here? Last time Gordon saved him but he's all alone out there.

Richard swallowed and carefully abandoned the Batmobile. Robin Parkoured in stealth over the heart raced not because of scarecrow but the fury he might receives if Batman finds him missing.

-/-

Scarecrow hoped that one of his minions would be able to restrain Batman but it's time for plan B,Scarecrow made it for a run and seconds later Batman was on his tail.

Robin spotted Batman during the chase and almost lost the men in the distance,that scarecrow fellow Is fast,and If Robin was on his own he would have lost him within seconds.

Robin felt a bit disheartened,and realised that he still had to work on a lot of things,like his agility speed and quick thinking. But still he didn't turn back,

He had to catch up with them,

Scarecrow fled to the electricity center of Gotham,some of his minions were already there holding their guns,

"Hurry up,Batman could be here any.."

before scarecrow could finish his sentence Batman already leaped behind a crook and knocked him began shooting in the air but the bullets that's reached Batman bounced off,

One of his minions arrived with a rocket launcher and aimed it at Batman,

Batman dodged for cover as the rocket was launched,Batman kept himself shielded and the blast killed heaps of Scarecrows minions including some of his warriors.

Scarecrow was injured but not out,the lights were turned off By the scarecrow and had a little surprise in mind.

The smoke and fire started to rise a bit,Batman channeled his night vision, many of Scarecrows minions were dead and piled up on the ground and Some even fled away.

Batman wanted to go after them burn Scarecrow attacked I'm from behind.

Batman turned and held on to a large electricity cord,but the cord still struck him

Scarecrow held on to the broken cord and struck Batman further in the chest, it put pressure on the heart and if weren't for the suits update his heart would have stopped already.

Batman twitched on the ground and scarecrow took a moment to mock him,

Scarecrow kicked him on the ground,he wanted batman alive so he ceased his attack and reached out to his newly made venom.

"Its lights out for you Batboy, See you in hell" Scarecrow sneered and wanted to throw it at Batman.

"NOOOO!" Batman could hear Robin scream,Batman looked up in dread and could see Robin get infront of him with his birdaraang drawn he managed to hit Scarecrow in the shoulder with it,Scarcrow growled in spite throwing the Venom bottle against Robins face.

"Robin!" Batman yelled squeezing his eyes shut as the light of the venom increased.

Instictively Batman grabbed onto Robin shielding them both,

Batman heard a painful wimper,shocked Batman looked beside him,

Robin was in pain and the glass of the venom bottle has cut his was on the ground curled rubbing his eyes.

seeing Robin hurt triggered Batmans rage.

"You" Batman said with a venomous tone, Scarecrow became a bit intimidated taking a some steps back.

He tried to hit Batman too with the gas but Batman stabbed him with a Batarang,

The adrenaline made him forget about the pain and went into a blind rage,

Scarecrow wanted to grab the electricity cord that caused sparks on the ground but Batman grabbed him from behind and proceeded to break Scarecrow in pieces.

Batman sat on top of Scarecrow and let out a barrage of assaults.

"How dare you harm him!" Batman barked and lifted Scarecrow over his head and slammed him on the ground hearing his bones crackle.

Batman wasn't done yet and wanted to finish Scarecrow forgood.

"B..Batman" Robin said through pain trying to prevent him from killing scarecrow,he didn't want Bruce to flee from the Cops for murder.

Batman snapped out of his blind rage and letting go of Scarecrows throat.

He fought the urge not to continiue with the beating and tied Scarecrow up leaving him dangle on the building so that Gordon can deal with him.

Batman grabbed Robin leaving the scene,he gave Gordon the location to where Scarecrow is and left it at that, He couldn't face Gordon at the moment

Robin cried frustrated as they made their way to the batcave only the cold gave relief to the burning sensation. Batman ordered Robin to stop rubbing his eyes

"Robin you're just going to make this worse!" Batman said.

Robin tried to keep his eyes shot sub consciously rubbing his face hard against Batman's shoulder.

Batman hurried in,Alfred was already aware that Robin got hurt and came to Batman's side.

"Master Bruce! What has scarecrow done"?

Batman said nothing placing him down, Robin pulled his legs up in pain.

"Hold him steady" Batman ordered lowering his cowl And Alfred turned Robin on his back holing a firm hand against his stomach.

"I can't see,I can't see"! Robin cried,

"Robin calm down, I'm here" Batman said holding his head with both hands, The cold cloves on robins flushed face made him gain some of his composure.

Batman is with him,he's in pain but he'll be fine,Robin feared that he might be blind for good but it can't be any worse that this horrible pain.

Batman removed his mask and carefully tried to pull his eyelid open pouring a white serum in them.

His eyes were red similar to a pink eye,Robin looked around except looking directly at Batman.

"Bruce" Robin started to weep trying to grab him for comfort. "I..I can't"

"Shh " "Don't be scared, it's going to be all right,"

"you will get your eyesight back I promise" Batman said,.

Tears filled his empty looking iris,he moved instinctively closer to Batman.

Batman held Richard close,as he picked him up from the table.

Richard felt the Bat symbol on the Kevlar,he placed his cheek against it as he silently wept. Bruce tightened his hold around him,He wasn't a man of many words but he held the boy wonder in sympathy.

Bruce got out of the Batsuit the emproved Kevlar did the trick,there are only light burning spots where Scarecrows squad hit him,

Afred sprayed some disinfect serum on the reddish scratches,Bruce didn't even flinch he kept his gaze lowered to the ground feeling like a mess.

Bruce changed into his civilian clothing he always wears at home,just something loose fitting.

Bruce remained in the living room,near the fire place. What happened to Richard made him to be consumed with guilt and dread,

If only he could have prevented this.

Alfred carefully came towards the living room after placing Richard in bed.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said.

"It's my fault Alfred," "This wouldn't have happened if I kept him here"

"I'm worried about his eyes, What if he never sees again"? Bruce said.

Alfred, came to Bruce's side also staring at the lights of Gotham city, "I don't believe it was scare crows intention to make Master Dick blind since he aimed the gas at you,"

"Scare crow knows blinding you,won't stop the Batman,but maybe it's an attempt to find out who you are,"

"If you appeared with sunglasses on the news or anywhere then as soon as scarecrow escapes from Arkam you'll be his next visit" Alfred said.

"I doubt scarecrow is that smart," Bruce said. "But I will keep Richard inside until his condition has improved,

Richards boots were laying on the floor near the door,and Bruce wondered if he should discharge Robin from patrolling with him,It could have ended up a lot worse.

Bruce came towards Richards bed and moved the covers away.

Richard was still in his In his Robin suit,minus the utility belt cape and gloves.

He has calmed down as the pain faded,but an occasional sniff was heard.

Richard turns around reaching out his hand, "Bruce" Richard whined.

"I'm right here" Bruce said squeezing his hand into his larger ones,

"I still can't can't see" Richard said disheartened.

"I know,I'm sorry Dick" Bruce said taking him from the bed and held him gentle.

Richard grabbed on to Bruce's t-shirt in a loose fist as his face was cradled against Bruce's chest,at this moment he didn't dread about his eyesight all he needs now is rest in a safe area and Bruce provided that security as he kept him close to his frame.

Maybe tomorrow things might be better, or will it?


	6. Robins point of view

Bruce had to attend a business meeting,with all the rich snobs spawning he had to act like his mind isn't troubled as he spoke to alot of people.

Everytime another one moves on he had to shake another guests hand,part of him wants to just leave.

"Richard is still not better" Alfred said to his dismay.

Bruce looked at him serious,"I contacted Lucious, maybe he can help Robin get his eye sight back artificially," Bruce said.

"Artifically"? Alfred asked.

"Yes..as contact lenses,he will be able to go to School or out without anyone knowing about his current eye condition" Bruce said, "All right I'm going to give Lucious a call to see if he's ready with it"

"Yes sir" Alfred said calm watching him leave.

-/-

Richard has been inside for a whole day but remains sitting in the balcony to feel the wind against his skin,the pain is a lot less,the redness has been reduced but he still can't see anything.

a knock on the door was heard and Richard heard footsteps coming in, "Who's there?" Richard said standing up and instinctively left the balcony.

"Bruce"

"Bruce who?" Richard joked,happy to hear his voice.

Bruce chuckled,and came to his side, "I have something for you"

And reached towards his bandaged eyes removing it.

" Now stand still" Bruce said and placed some customized eye contacts against his pupils

it synchronized,acknowledging the carrier and Richard looked at Bruce in awe.

"I..I can see! I can see you!" Richard said cupping Bruce's face in disbelief and then he looked at his own hands. He almost became emotional it felt like he got his life back.

"Lucious made these for you" Bruce said following Richards with his eyes who skipped around happily like he entered a candy store.

"Richard I'm giving you this so that you can go back to school but do not follow me to any missions unless I order you to do so" Bruce said.

"Or I might have to take them back" Bruce became very serious and Richard stopped celebrating.

"Scarecrow could have killed you"Bruce said.

"But He could have killed you too,I was trying to save you" Richard said in defense.

"I know..but I'm giving you an Oder and before you became Robin you made an oath remember"? Bruce said holding on to his shouder.

"Yes.. I'm sorry Bruce, from now on I'll listen" Richard said,hugging Bruce who was still knelt down infront of him. Hes thrilled that he got his eye sight back and will wait patiently until his own body heals him because the lenses don't really fit comfortable and the colours aren't very bright compared to his vision.

Bruce gave him a hug in return,it's good to see Richard smile again and now he can attend business meetings with Bruce without creating more suspicion about why Richard can't come to his meetings all of the sudden while usually he's always around Bruce's since he enjoys trying free samples and drinks.

-/-

Alfred checked on Bruce to see how it went and Bruce seemed like himself so the contact lenses must be doing a great job.

"He can finally see again I really can't thank Lucious enough," Bruce said with relief.

"I'm so pleased for Master Dick..it was very hard seeing him in so much pain" Alfred said and focused his attention towards the full moon.

"Hey..its there something wrong Alfred" Bruce asked a bit with concern for his elder friend.

"I have some odd feeling that there is some catastrophe on its way,..but it's probably nothing" Alfred said brushing it off. Bruce watched Alfred leave picking up his chores and prepare dinner when Richard comes home from playing outside.

Bruce looked at the moon too,it had a strange spooky vibe and then Bruce moved away from the window digging out his phone to see where Richard is but he noticed a text message that Richard is on his way home and said sorry for being a bit over his curfew.

Bruce responded to it saying it's ok,and after that he continiued with preparing a business meeting in the comfort of his own home,he didn't feel like going anywhere unless it's time to suit up.

-/-

The business meeting was still going on but Richard felt a bit sick for some reason and went to bed early,

Richard turned a bit in his sleep, the wind was howling and he couldn't sleep very well,everything sounds so spine chilling quiet.

Richard opened his eyes and his vision seem so blurry all of the sudden,he hopes that the contact lenses aren't ruined by the water of the swimming pool where he and Barbera went to.

Richard rubbed his eyes but it didn't seem to stop,he removed the eye contacts and then realized he could see perfectly on his own.

Richard couldn't believe it!, finally scarecrows venom is no longer effect him,Richard just wanted to roll over the ground with joy. And placed the covers over his head continiuing to sleep but a smile remained on his features.

But then he heard a strange sound,it sounded like a moan, it was very eerie and it made Richard frightened,It became louder and could hear sluggish stomping footsteps coming down the hall.

"Babs this isn't funny!" Richard said, "Stop it"!

He knew Barbera didn't come to the business party but she's the only one who plays scare pranks on him, Bruce and Alfred are too mature to pull such a silly move even on April fools.

Richard flinched when the wind blew harder and cowered underneath the covers,he wanted to reach his hand towards the lamp to use it to defend himself with but then the door opened Richard lost all nerves.

he parelized on the spot,wishing he could scream for aid.

"Bruce! Please help I'm scared" Richard said incomprehensible poking his hand out of the covers turning light on,he was terrified but had to confront whoever has invaded his room he had to be strong and fight back.

Richard spotted a swaying being standing in his room,its arm remained twitching on its side.

The vile creature was Bruce as an undead,

He was corpse white,rotten and blood was pouring out of his mouth smearing his shirt all the way to his stomach like he devoured something.

"Bruce no!" Richard cried seeing taking steps towards him,he wheezed but then the sound turned into a hiss.

"Graagh" Undead Bruce shrieked and staggered towards him,Richard thought fast and used the nightstand lamp to smack him in the face,he light bulb broke as it hit his head,Bruce roared frustrated and Richard loaded up one leg kicking the zombie against the groin.

Undead Bruce fell on the ground and Richard smacked him across the back with a wooden chair until it broke to pieces,Bruce moaned but became limp,swiftly Richard rips Bruce's shirt in shreds to tie him up.

Bruce looked at him drowsily and shrieked at him furiously trying to fight his way of out the restrains.

"Forgive me Bruce I promise I'll do whatever I can to reverse the infection" Richard said.

Bruce seemed to calm down but then he viciously tried to free himself shrieking and roaring furious. Richard became startled,he locked Bruce inside his bedroom and barricaded the door with a heavy vase.

He has a gut feeling that there's are more like Bruce in the mansion.

There were undead creatures below the lobby, they were women with tatered dressed and parts of their jews seems to be missing but their pupils were chalk white. Richard made himself small and moved in stealth.

he wanted to escape from his bedroom window but feared that there will be more zombies down the hall since he has no idea where the moaning and footsteps are coming from,

he hasn't have anything to defend himself with so his best chances for survival are reach to the Batcave,hopefully his stuff are placed back there.

" Oh no Alfred not you too" Robin said disheartened taking some steps hid behind a pilar as Alfred screeched and staggered around the corner with a tray of gross goop inside the cups.

When Alfred went around the corner in a sluggish motion Richard didn't immediaely moved from his spot but when Alfreds moaning and grunting faded he got control of his legs again and sprinted without looking back to the batcave.

he jumped towards the secret entrace and when it was all dark Richard waited anxiously until the lights in the Elevator got activated.

Richard breathed in and out almost hyperfentilating, his heart raced fearing that he could run into undead Alfred anytime.

Richard became tensed when the Elevator litted up and went all the way down,Richard felt relief for a moment, he was scared but atleast in the elevator he's safe for a few seconds.

Richard sprinted out of the Elevator having this imaginariy feeling that he's getting chased, It might be the fight or flight reaction and Richard tries to remain calm as he went to the protective glass to retreave his costume.

He took some gadgets from Batman's utility belt placing it in a customized back back.

Robin didn't want to go up again so he tried to get a way out of the Batcave through the secret enterance but the door was mad enough of titanium and no sticky bomb could make a scratch on it,

He had no choice but to go up. He gulped and went inside the elevator again but this time he felt less terrified because now he can defend himself.

He clenched the batarang into his hands when he reached to the top and carefully moved the Clock out of the way. He kept his Batanraang drawed,he breathed in and out rapidly but the coast clear. No Zombie was there.

He ran towards towards the door,he could hear echoing moaning coming closer and had no choice but to fight his way to the exit.

Robin with his free hand opened the door while keeping his Bataraang ready to to throw.

And Alfred could be seen lurking,standing in the dark corner,a lightning strike flashed and it revealed his hideous form for a split second.

Alfred screeched coming towards him in a waddling pace,

"Come on"! Robin said standing his ground,when Alfred came close enough he threw a batanraang against Alfreds shoulder to slow him down and striked him,

when undead Alfred was on the ground he tied him up.

Alfred roared and twiched on the ground trying to get out of it and glared at Robin furiously as he kept making biting motions he litterally wants a peace of Robin.

"I'm sorry for this Alfred, "I..I will get to the bottom of this," Robin said.

Robin looked up when he heard the door he locked Bruce in gets forcefully broken, and chilly echoeing screetch was heard and Robin left from the window. with his PArkour skillls he managed to go past the garden,

It was misty in his surroundings and near the bushes moaning sounds became more clear.

Richard decided to leap from the trees and stay high from the ground as much as he can,in the city there might be packs of them but it's a higher chance that he'll survive there maybe long enough to contact the other heroes.

Maybe they are infected too or the infection hasn't spread all the way to Metropolis,

Robin has his mind made up,it will take a whole day to reach Metropolis,it might seem like all hope is lost since this is the first time he has to stand alone in this crisis,

-/-

Robin reached the central of Gotham city, He ran into a group of zombies and injured them so that he can escape,some werent dead and ran after him but they were slow and lost track of Robin.

he leaped on the roof of a small bed and breakfast stead and an undead builder spotted him but Robin didn't give him a chance to attack and beheads him with a Bataraang.

the zombie didn't got back up, just like in the movies, if you harm the head then they are finished.

Robin felt saddend and disgusted with himself for killing so many who used to be innocent citizens.

now that he's off the ground once more he can make a way to reach to the rooftops.

Robin used the grapple hook to swing himself on the largest rooftop of Gotham,he felt so alone If only he could seek help somewhere.

Robin breathed out with difficulty,he focused his attention on the large moon as he stood on the edge watching over the City from above, it had a strange spooky the wind hauled like evil ghouls talking to eachother,

"This is a nightmare" Robin said wishing that this isn't real.

he almost lost his composure seeing more zombies remain around the building he was,like they knew he's not infected.

it was only one boy with limited resources against a horde of zombies,

Robin closed his eyes pretending that Batman was with him and tried to remain strong for him.

Bruce is there somewhere and he is counting on him to find a way to reverse the infection.

The first thing Batman would want him to do is search for any survivors,

He will slightly change his plans and will look for any survivimg citizens and take them to Metropolis tower. He couldn't turn their back on them and Batman wouldnt have done it either.

"The things I do for Gotham."


	7. Robins POV part 2

Thunder flashed before the darkened sky, it was the only thing that gave light around the quiet city, of of the lights of the neighborhood has been obscured by the fog that keeps increasing.

Robin looked at the pile of Undead citizens he created,he breathed out has he strolled foward towards the road.

He couldn't rest,but his mind wished he could,he had to hold on or become one of them.

That's not an option,he managed to quicken his pace as he went through the eerie storm,he remained on his guard,and some noises he mistaked them for zombie moans,he tried not to let his fear get to him eventhough he wished that someone was with him,being alone never felt so draining on the mind.

There are hundreds of the undead lurking miles away in Gotham.,and his hope that there are any survivors left is wavering.

He heard a grunting moan coming from a corner and a undead girl left go of her doll when she spotted Robin and made her way towards him,he could see her staggering movements as the lightning kept flashing.

Robin found it hard to kill a child even as an undead and threw he Bataarang towards the eye and she fell on her back moaning,to avoid having her attract more zombies he silenced her by stepping on her head breaking the skull.

She made an attempt to bite his boot but it was already too late,Robin took a sprint and briefly looked back,the undead girl didn't rise again,just like in the movies when you damage these fuckers head they'll stay down.

Robins lungs started to hurt from the cold weather,the rain is getting worse and he looked around him,right now the coast is clear.

A handful of feet away the Police station was in his sight,he leaped over the parked cop cars to avoid running into a lurking zombie.

Robin fired his grappling hook towards the window and landed with his feet against the wall. He took a peak,no police Zombie but cold chills still ran down his spine.

Robin needed a moment to gather his courage,and forced the window open and climbed walked around the building in stealth.

There was someone at the reception desk,and by the sound of it it wasn't a survivor.

Maybe he can find a way to move passed un noticed and gave it a shot.

The zombie cop near the desk hunched forward grabbing him,"Aah" Robin squirmed when the zombie grabbed a full hand of hair,Robin pribed his hands off and stabbed the attacking zombie in the eye and thrust the sharp end further into the skull until the Zombie let go,only grunts was heard and the Zombie slowly died.

Robin kicked the zombie off him and got up from the corpse,and carefully searched the body for maybe keys or ammo if he ever gets in a rut.

Robin used his staff to force a way through the ventilation shaft,as an attempt to avoid running into more zombies,part of him wants to camp here for the night,but he couldn't quit now,he still has hope that he can save some survivors maybe some are hiding in an underground basement.

Robin arrived at a former heavily guarded inmate cells,the zombie cops were strolling back and forth looking for something to devour.

Robin made himself drop down,his grapple hook didn't reach all the way to the ground so he had to take the risk of possible a minor injury and braced himself to let go.

His feet tingled with pain as he landed but he's all right thank goodness,But as soon as he leaped down from the shaft,the area became red and an alarm started to sound, it was loud it attracted the zombies strolling around, Robin looked up at the shaft,there was no way for him to go back up there and has no choice but to fight.

He managed to kill the zombies who lunged managed to end the Prison guards,

heaps of other zombies arrived,but they seemed different from the others,their veins oozed with devouring acid,and the iron on on the floor dissolves as the acid drips from their limbs

Robin looked at the like a deer in the headlights,when Acid builds up in their mouthes ready to fire.

Robin hid behind a crate but the zombies spit hit his leg and Robin looked at as pus and blood started to run from his leg.

"Damnit" Robin cursed, he breathed out worrying that what happened to everyone will happen to him too,

Robin threw a Bataarang towards the light and then the other one making it completely dark then engaged his night vision and looked around,all he heard gnawing jaws and scratches from the zombies and instinctively aimed his grapple toward such the ceiling and flies up. He could see the zombies look around and some tried to throw acid his way and Robin swayed with his body to make the rope move to the side,Robin felt the warmth of the acid pass his face and looked around where he can land.

Robin noticed a dark passage,there were no zombies near,and maybe he can find a way to the rooftop,therefore was no turning back now that thousands of zombies have spawned there.

Robin gave up and will change was no point looking for survivors because,If he get out of here alive,he'll think of a route to reach to Metropolis even if he has the crawl there,hopefully he can stall the infection long enough.

Robin swung the grapple rope back and forth to create a good height,he squeezed his eye shot as the grappling hook was released from the ceiling.

Robin landed and limped, towards the wall feeling for a light switch,the lights above the ceiling flickered on one by one.

A sound of moaning and screetching was heard and rottened hands were poking out of the prison cells,those inmates were sentenced to Arkam,thank goodness he didn't have to fight off any zombies,he's starting to become tired.

Robin noticed a cell where a man was sitting, he looked up and his glasses reflected in the light,he didn't move around like a zombie,and tensed up as he came closer.

It was commisioner Gordon,and he isn't an undead!

"Commisioner!" Robin beamed happy, Oh I knew there were still survivors left!"

Gordon looked at him questionately, "what?"

"Whole Gotham city is full of zombies and I came here as fast as I could." Robin said holding the rails of the holding cell.

"Robin?" Gordon said with disbelief,

" How can a kid like you get passed this zombie infested hellhole?"

"I'm wondering that myself too, Gosh I'm so happy to see you" Robin said and kneeled down to opened the lock with the keys he found.

Robin pushed the door open entering the Cell, Glomping Gordon in tears,

Gordon carefully hugged back,"It all right boy,"

"I was so freaked out,"

Gordon lowered to Robins level tapping his shoulder, "It's all right,I'm glad you are among the living aswell"

"Yeah," Robin nodded and then he rubbed his face dry.

"Let's find a way out" Robin quickly said. "Also I found this," and handed Gordon a gun he found on the undead cop.

"Why are you locked up?" Robin asked watching Gordon run after him.

"Scarecrow" Gordon said furious, "That fool tricked me and he and his minions stole my keys and locked me in here,and I've been stuck here ever since,

The other inmates mocked me for being fooled so easily but then one night something strange happened,I woke up hearing screams and inmates started to feast upon eachother.

Robin listened attentively as his eyes grew in shock,"Oh gosh I woke up in a similar sitution,commisioner we have to.."

"Wait I hear something," Robin said and could hear moans and screeches coming from the atmosphere,

"The zombies..they are getting restless" Robin said looking up and could hear their nails scratching against the rooftop.

"We have to get out of here before more of them spawn here" Robin said as sweat of exhaustion where rolling down his forehead.

Commisioner Gordon gave Robin a grim glare,Robin became alarmed looking over his shoulder as the shadow of the elder towered over him.

"Commisioner?" Robin carefully asked.

"Your leg..have you been bitten?" Gordon said serious.

"I..I one of them spat acid on my leg" Robin said looking at his leg that is still hurting.

Robin used a piece of his cape to tie it,

"If I turn into a zombie..don't hesitate to end me," Robin quickly said.

Gordon just nodded walking passed Robin without any word.

Robin felt chills,something seems not right.

-/-

Robin gulped as they witnessed the elevator going through the final floor,he flinced when the elevator stood still and the door opened,only the wind blew from outside and kept his bataraang close.

He looked around and everything seems safe, "Let's go" Robin said and movd from wall to wall in stealth.

Robin kept his back against the wall and peered around the corner,an euphoric feeling went through him and wanted to run towards the exit to the roof.

Gordon grabbed Robin by the cape pulling him back around the corner.

"What is it commisioner?"Robin asked behind his shoulder.

"Shh!" Gordon said. "Look" he whispered and looked up at the ceiling

Robins heart started to beat in his throat as he carefully looked up aswell.

A zombie crawling like a spider was upside down on the ceiling,it screetched as it moved around,

Robin felt sick to his stomach witnessing that,he wished Bruce was here,he felt releaved finding Gordon among the living but that look he gave him shows that he was ready to kill him,but Bruce wouldn't give up on him until he found a way to reverse the infection,

But Robin knows that he should stop wanting to rely on allies who are not here,eventhough he's longing for Bruce to keep him safe.

When the undead crawler went around the corner Robin ran the opposite direction,Something bumped against Gordons shoulder when he wanted to run after him.

"kkkrack"

Gordon accidentally knocked over a glass when they moved further. It drawed the attention of the zombie and his eyes started to turn towards their direction.

"Shit hide!" Gordon growled.

"This way" Gordon ordered and Robin limped after him, "In here" Gordon said,

They were in a room with closets,and right after they did the Undead creature poked his head in,Robin could see it through the small gaps of the area he's hiding,the rappied footsteps of the creature his neckhair stand up.

The creature noticed blood drops on the ground it left a trail and Robin knew the creature will find him as the breathing and scretching becomes louder,Robin kept his hand close to his staff but Gordon came out of hiding and shot his gun at the Zombie.

It roared and Jumped Gordon,Robin came to his aid and started to stab it,the skin felt wet and scaly but he held on,Gordon tried to Grab the gun while trying to prevent the zombie from biting him in the face.

Robin kept stabbing him and the zombie wrestled Robin off his back and pinned him down the ground, the mouth opened revealing tiny sharp teeth and a tongue with teeth reached towards Robins face but a gunshot was fired and the create went limp.

Gordon got the creature off Robin and helped him up.

Robin breathed out,looking at the commisioner,"Are you all right?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Come on let's escape from the rooftops" Gordon said and made a run towards the staircase, Robin hurried after him hoping there aren't hordes of undead waiting for them, when he saw zombies coming out of an elevator in the corner of his eye,he tried to increase his speed eventhough his leg is starting to throb more.

Robin kept his Bataraan clutched in his hand as Gordon kicked the locked door in.

Only drops of rain could be heard falling Robin scanned the area,it looks safe for now.,

"Commisioner..I'm going to Metropolis,It's our only way for survival" Robin said.

"Son what makes you think we won't encounter any flesh eating zombies there?" Gordon asked.

"It takes days before we reach there,and we can't even cross the block without risking our lives" Gordon said litting up a fag trying to calm his nerves.

"We have no choice but to give it a shot,we are going to die here anyway,If it's not by the zombies it will due to starvation" Robin said.

 _"And I don't know how much time I have left"_ Robin thought looking at his leg.

"Stay here if you wish until I come back but I will not sit here and do nothing" Robin said.

"we need to catch a recently turned undead to maybe find a cure for this madness" Gordon said adjusting his glasses.

"I know a friend who lives down town."

"We can run some tests on the undead and maybe draw some blood to see if we can reverse the infection."

"But how come you never spoke about this friend of yours with Batman and I"? Robin asked.

"I'll explain later," Gordon dismissed his question,"speaking of Batman where the hell is he?"

"He got turned into a Zombie aswell," Robin said. "I still have no idea how he got bitten.

Gordon looked at the horizon that started to become lighter,

"Then we better hurry" Gordon said grim.


	8. Find a cure

Gordon and Robin remained put away from the zombies sight or reach, Gordon scolded him for making a tiny fire for warmth saying that the zombies will be lured to it

Robin didn't understand it because they were way up high and the zombies aren't very smart. They are litterally brain dead but Robin forgave Jims paranoid fears.

the lack of sleep must have made both of them more edgy than intended.

Robin looked at the gps hologram coming from his device,the hideout is quite far away from here but with the zombies active around night time there is no chance that they'll make it in time.

"Commisioner, I have an idea,we could make our way safely to your friends lab underground"

that made Gordon look up,

"What if we move through the sewer,atleast for a moment" Robin said and looked down the rooftop,

"I was thinking about going inside the metro station but the zombies can easily follow and ambush us"

"I guess you are right,

"I'm positive that we'll encounter much less or no zombies at all," Robin said.

Gordon took Robins word for it and followed his lead all the way to the sewer

They hid behind a car and manages to go around them in stealth,Gordon opened the lid careful not to make a sound and jumped in,the landing sound was heard by the zombies but before they could see where the sound is coming from the lid of the sewer got closed by Robin in the nick of time.

Robins rapid breathing stalled fearing the worst but then it became quiet and climbed down the ladder.

"That was close" Robin said,one second later and they would have been devoured for sure.

The signal of the GPS was lost and in order to get it back they must go upstairs but right now it's not an option,

"I think we need to stay here until daytime" Robin said Gordon didn't like the idea and flinched disgusted when he spotted a rat moving around in the floating trash caused by the rain pouring in the gaps.

"Great" Gordon said looking at his soaked cigars.

"Well let's see if we can make ourselves at home," Gordon said not really pleased,Robin noticed that tone and wished Gordon would cut him some slack,right now this is the best option,these creatures hunt in packs and he's running out of Batanraangs but yet all he does is showing off his animosity.

Robin decided to say nothing and walk after Gordon,hours seems like centuries,If only there was a better way to kill time,

Robin snapped out of thoughts when he thought he heard voices. Could it be survivors? Yes! Those sounded like voices!" Robin started laugh with relief and Gordon shot him a weird look.

"Commisioner! They sound like Cops and they're human!" Robin said euphoric,

"Where here! Robin beamed and wanted to walk over there, Gordon grabbed him by the shoulder before something could be said the ceiling exploded and much to Robins dismay Zombies fell down the hole in a twitching matter crackling and making clicking sounds as they rise down to their feet.

"Shit!" Robin cried and grabbed onto Gordon's coat to make a run for it. His vison is starting to become a blur not wanting to give into it,

"Wait" Gordon said and saw Zombies crawl over the ceiling above them.

Robin could see the creatures coming and noticed a barrel,He focused his fading eye sight and read the label.

"Commisioner over there!" Robin spoke and kicked the barrel towards the zombies,

and both ran away, more zombies arrived and Gordon used bullet to shoot the barrel,the place lit up and many zombies burned.

They arrived at an area with multiple passages,they looked around which ones to take since the moaning and sluggish footsteps could be heard echoeing.

"I guess we need to pick" Robin said," that way" Robin said pointing to a tunnel and ran towards it.

"Before you ask, no I'm not sure if this is the right way but maybe we can find a water scantuary and look for our way out of there" Robin said.

"Unless we run into some undead fishes," Gordon said.

"Let's hope not" Robin huffed, they peered around the corner to see if anything was there,they spotted one zombie and tiptoed towards the opposite tunner before it could turn around and alarm other undead,Robin could hear it roar but it faded assuming they haven't been spotted,his heart beat lessened with relief.

They were at a safe area and Robin looked at his foot,it started to hurt even more,eye bags started to form around his eyes and his complection is becoming pale but his temprature hasn't dropped,so there is still time for him left.

there was echoes of water as they moved and on the ground there was water that reached to their feet,

"Yes!" the water scantuary,hurry I don't know how much time I have left" Robin beamed and limped on his painful leg.

They turned around the corner and behind a waterfall pipe they could see their way out but it's being blocked by zombies close to the railing, a few railings are missing and both of them could crawl underneath there if those zombies would just clear.

"Damn It! I don't have enough bullets to take them all on!" Gordon said.

Robin said nothing for a moment he focused on the exit and there was only one way to clear the path.

"I'll be a decoy" Robin quickly said,

"Robin hold on" Gordon called after him stretching out his hand trying to stop him.

"Make sure you'll arrive at your friend's lab safely" Robin responded back,

Robins heart raced when he went towards the zombies and threw a pebble against the wall they were scratching on. They looked up remaining stunned for a brief second.

"Hey there you fuckers" come and get some" Robin said and waiting for a response.

they roared and growled and then came after him, Robin ran to the other side and the path was cleared out for Gordon to pass.

Gordon watched Robin sprint away before crawling underneath the railings and continiued walking making sure he won't slip over the slippery bricks on its way out to the fresh air.

Robin threw an explosive Bataraang when they hauled after him,the place collapsed and tons of bricks fell on the zombies,few were alive but couldn't go anywhere because bricks pinned them down.

Robin gathered his composure after taking deep breaths and continiued running hopefully there is another way out of here.

Robin carefully walked towards another chamber,it kind of looks like a sewer prison but in here there was a lot more water,Robin noticed he's starting to become lightheaded and his eye sight is becoming less.

"Oh no I..I'm turning.." Robin breathed out. He looked down at the water and then at his hands, for a split second his surroundings seems different and then went back to the grim atmosphere.

"Hey kid!" Robin heard a yell out of nowhere it seem s like a normal looking man but then Robin backed away realizing it's an undead who snucks up on him.

Robin Swiped with the Batanrang to avoid being grabbed,He wrestled the Zombie off with his fading strength trying to hold it off long enough to decaptivate it s head.

pus,mucus and blood from the zombie was all over him and managed to stab the zombie, And lost his ballance but could hold onto the ledge.

Robin looked down there was only water pouring down,what might happen to him letting go isn't sure,But what choices does he have left? Trying to get up will only have him devoured.

The Zombie reached its hand towards Robin shrieking,"Sorry,..no treat for you" Robin said and let go.

He let himself fall in the water and let the rough stream take him looked up to see if he can cling himself on the wall with the grapling hook but all seems lost.

He went under water a couple of times and fell down as the sewer water went down like a waterfall.

He managed to attach the grapling hook onto a loose brick but won't be able to carry Robins weight for long. "I guess I have to lay off the cheese burgers on next solo missions" Robin said to himself and moved back and fourth to be able to jump on a safe side before the brick comes off.

Robin breathed out in exhaustion and tried to wring out the dirty sewer water from his uniform.

"Damn,I lost the commisioner and I have no idea how to get out of here," Robin said noticing that navigation systems won't work here.

Robin tapped on the walls to see if there was a hollow area to create his own path,

And started setting up one last explosive and took cover.

The wall crumbled and Robin entered,it was dark and tried not to think of any zombies hiding,the water made his leg throb,it was ice cold it reached to his midrif.

He saw his way out further into the distance,the flash light of his utility belt shined against the wall Robin thought he saw markings.

He shined towards the same direction again and smiled,Gordon managed to carve the address of his allies lab on the wall,

Hes all right thank goodness,

Robin landed on the roof of the supposed building,

"Robin!" He heard someone beam, It was Gordon on the opposite roof but he seems to be hiding,

"Hurry get over here"Gordon snapped and quickly Robin came and he got pushed inside while Gordon locked the door.

"Where are we?" Robin asked alarmed,

"it's an underground base," Gordon said and both entered in a litted up room.

A woman was present,and Robin assumed that she's the one Gordon has been speaking of.

Gordons ally flinched when she saw Robin,and Gordon shook his head, "Easy,he's on my side" Gordon said and the woman calmed down.

Robin thought it was an odd reaction, why wouldn't Robin be on anyone's side?everything seems so strange,Robin tried to ignore his gut throbbing with a weird feeling that something is amiss.

"Robin this is uhh Dr Yelrah Nniuq a good ally of mine" Gordon said.

"Hi" robin said and the Dr gave a nod forcing a smile.

Robin never seen her before and took a moment to look around

"This place turned into a hellhole" Gordon said and that made Robin stop looking at brewing things in protective glass,

"I can see that, I've been watching the news too" Yelrah said.

"I've been working on a curse for days ever since I had to put down some of my collegues" the woman said.

"Is it working?" Gordon said adjusting his glasses.

"I'm running some tests," I caught an undead rat,and If it works then we are one step closer to a cure" Yelrah said.

"It seems to be working on the rats but I need to test it on a newly turned zombie to see if it can push back the infection.

Robin looked at the commisioner and then back at the doctor,"I think I can catch one,It's still day and the there won't be hordes of zombies"

"I'll go with you just in case" Commisioner Gordon said,

"Robin head to the roof I'll be with you in a second but Robin already left the lab and Gordon looked at Yelrah to have a short talk in private.

Gordon found Robin not far away,he was seen crouched behind a van

,he carefully watched on as an undead approached the bloody mess,Robin asked for silence pressing a finger against his lip,

Gordon noticed the bait Robin had placed for the zombie,It was his own bandage soaked in his blood and also cut a small piece of his wound to make sure it will attract atleast a zombie nearby.

"Damn it! It's leaving Robin growled frustrated but Gordon came out of his hiding space,

"What are you doing?" Robin almost shrieked,

"Stay here!" Gordon said making his way to it and the undead noticed him in the reflection of a cars mirror in the drivers seat.

It turned around hissing ready to strike. As green acid like spit rised up from the zombies looked behind him sensing sluggish footsteps beyond a wooden fence,

"Robin now!" Gordon said and Robin tackled the zombie as he lassoed the grapling hook around the beings feet and hurried towards it to tie the hands too.

"We need to keep that damn thing quiet before it attracts more." Gordon said frustrated and tried to place the tied creature over his shoulder,it wiggled and shrieked tempting Gordon to put a bullet through it's head.

When they climbed on the roof with efforts Gordon looked at the sky with dread,

"What is it?" Robin asked wanting to look at the direction where he was staring at.

Gordon turned him around right away, "Let's keep going,we need to reach to the lab "And Robin didn't question him further.

They arrived at Yarlah's lab she was shocked at first hearing the echoeing shrieks reaching for her gun but sighed with relief when Gordon came from the shadows with and undead.

"Gordon I thought I said I needed an recently turned zombie" Yelrah spoke up.

"You'll just have to do with this," Gordon argued back

" Right Place it down" she quickly said and tied it up on the examining table.

"Now stand back" She warned and placed a protective mask on.

Yelrah doused the gas in the zombies face,It shrieked but then it seems to be turning back to normal,the skin became less green but nothing happens afterwards,the shrieking lessened and everyone remained frozen on the spot.

The undead was no longer functional and all 3 came closer.

"I guess it's not working," Robin said.

"It does work but only on the recently infected ones will turn back to normal only the evolved ones will die" Yelrah said and looked at the security camera screen.

Lots of horrid creatures walking on both hand and legs with sharp teeth could be seen lurking outside," Atleast with these horrid creatures gone the spreading of the infection can atleast be pushed back." Yelrah said.

Robin gulped looking away from the screen shivering,part of him wants to stay here,Right now it's the most safest place they can camp for the night,

But Bruce and Alfred remained in his mind,thinking back about how things have started.

He hasn't slept for for so long but he fears that if he goes asleep that's hell wake up as an undead, "Will the cure also help when someone hasn't turned yet but has been bitten.?" Robin asked showing her his injured leg.

"No not yet,Your body temperature needs to drop and have visibly signs that you're changing and so far you haven't" Yelrah said touching Robins cheek with the back of her hand.

"But I can treat the wound for you" Yelrah said. Robin mentally thanked her.

Robin didn't move or flinch when the wound got treated,a chunk of cooled off acid was dug out of his leg and with that Yelrah sewed the skin together.

"Here,when you are feeling strange and your vision is decreasing and start to feel unusually cold use this on yourself" Yelrah said and placed a protective bottle like case with some of the cure gas inside near him.

"Thank you, I'm in your debt," Robin breathed out storing it away in his utility belt.

The bandage gave him better support but it remained painful.

They made their way out,Gordon said his goodbyes,

They leaped over the roofs in stealth,climbing higher,they remained on the edge the lights of the city buildings are becoming less visible as a dark smog hung over the city.

"Commissioner! Dr Yalrah said that the advanced ones will die,but can we get the antidote to Batman before he changes even more?,I don't want him to die otherwise I have no one left in this world" Robin pleaded grabbing onto his his heart he mentioned Alfred too but he couldn't say it,

Gordon moved away from Robin watching the creatures from above.

"Son we don't know where Batman is,And imagine what he's capable of as an Undead,we can't take the risk running into him otherwise everything will be invain" Gordon said.

Robin wanted to find Batman and If he changes to normal then maybe he can help them deal with the spreadding infection.

"Then what is there left to do?" Robin asked.

"I think I have a plan but I need your help" Gordon said and Robin nodded in response listening attentively while his heart is beating in his throat from desparation.

"We need to find a way to the highest tower in Gotham,then we'll release this Gas,every Zombie in contact will probably change back to normal,then we'll go back to the lab and create a better Serum to deal with the advanced ones,"Gordon said.

"But what the cured ones get bitten again?" Robin said then we'll have to start all over and"..

"Look we don't have much time left,the longer we wait the worse it comes and atleast with the vast majority of the zombies gone will make it easier for us to clense this whole mess" Gordon said.

"If we manage to get my whole Police force back and Batman then our chance for surival will not increase" Gordon said.

"Commisioner can we take the cure gas to Metropolis?" As soon as we unleashed the gas here I'll travel to Metropolis to avoid any changing there,I have a feeling that we shouldn't stop at Gotham city" Robin said.

"You just read my mind" Very clever thinking" Gordon said, "all right let's get going "

Gordon smirked grim when Robin turned around to lasso the grapling hook towards a building to glide to the next building.

"Come on" Robin said and Gordon held on tight,Robin had a strange gut feeling something isn't right,but what could it be? Gordon is not himself and this whole plan to unleash this strange gas without knowing for sure that it works made him feel so doubtful.

"Robin heads up!" Gordon said and Robin looked up,a strange undead being hovered above the sky and Robin quickly went for cover with Gordon,It looked like an mutaded snail with wings and it seems to be looking for any human alive.

Robin and Gordon hid behind a large water tank of Gotham just in time before the creature could spot them,It seems to come closer to their location and then the sound was slowly leaving.

Robin breathed out watching that creature leave when he peered around the corner.

"Just when I thought we're were safe on the rooftops,the advanced zombies figured a way how to fly..." Robin said not wanting to know what kind of zombies they'll encounter in Metropolis.

This nightmare has been going on long enough.

-/-

 **A/N: Got a light writers block with my current stories so the updates are a bit sluggish but rest assured I'll always finish my stories no matter what. If you got ideas about zombies let me know! **


	9. Find a cure part 2

A zombiefied Hobo lifted its head from the bench it was sleeping on. The mouth moved in a grinding motion,exposing rotten teeth,

A loud bag stalles the zombies attack as it fell on the ground.

"More of them ahead" Gordon spoke up. Behind the trees plenty of zombies arrived,they must have heard the gun shot,

"We can't take every one of them" Robin said, "c,mon move it"

They sprinted a distance but below them zombies came crawling up, if they run back then a horde will await them so they have no choice but to take their chances with these.

Gordon fired the last bullets in the clip,the last one hit the zombies shoulder,

"click click" Gordon looked at his empty gun"shit!" Gordon sneered and threw the gun at the zombies head, it took steps back but then he quicken his pace and tackled Gordon to bite him, Gordon pushed the Zombie back to create a distance and it under its nails to try and scratch him.

Gordon looked at Robin who's trying to fend the zombies off and during the struggle he grabbed a rock to pierce the mouth with the sharp end of the rock.

He quickly threw the Zombie off when he saw multiple shoes slugging towards him,

"Commisioner"! Robin yelled and grabbed onto him and attached the grappling hook against a tree branch, The tree cracked but they managed to land safely from the zombies reach,

The Zombies tried to pull Robin down by the grappling hook but he thought fast and cut the wire with a Bataraang.

"Man that was close," Robin said looking down, The zombies reached their hands towards them,

There were no trees in the further distance so they have no choice but to travel back.

but this time,they can travel safer if they remain in the trees,but it won't take them to Metropolis,

Robin looked defeated towards the path they could take i from it weren't for that ocean of zombies multiplying.

But there will be another way, for now all they can do is find shelter for maybe the next try again.

They are on their 4th day now, only 2 More days and theyll reach the border of Metroplis if they are lucky but Robin feels tensed up, during night time more of them will spawn,the sun was at the horizon.

If they could travel by boat it would be a lot easier.

There were no more trees in a distance that the grappling hook could reach and had to travel by foot,and trained their eyes in the dark,and listened carefully,to detect any familiar noises,

Robin froze in place noticing that there is a grave yard nearby,a twig snapped in the distance,

"Commissioner, Coming here is a bad move, " Robin said but Gordon looked at the grave stones, only owls were heard,

Gordon wanted to take the risk anyway,they walked past the graveyard and thank goodness no Zombie came crawling out of the graves,

Robin feared it would happen but they managed to be a lot closer to the boarder instead of taking ore time to avoid graveyards.

-/-

They arrived at an old trailer park,door could be heard slamming as the wind blew but there were no zombies,Robins feet is starting to hurt and pretty much had blisters on his blisters,

An mutated undead appeared around the corner from the counter,it spat burning acid towards them,they hid behind rack of foods shelves.

The Zombie moaned staggering towards their hiding spot,Robin used his last smoke bomb,it rolled towards the Zombie and began to spit acid towards it,the smoke bomb exploded,obscuring the whole area,The Zombie spotted Gordon's shilouette and started spitting acid as he tried moving to another safe area.

Robin came behind and decaptivated the Zombie swiftly. Hopefully it won't attract more zombies.

But Gordon had no interest in resting, all he cares about is reaching metropolis,

They went behind the counter of the shop,it led them to a storage roomthey looked around and grabbed what they can use.

Gordon noticed guns stored behind a fence with a security code, "Robin check this out,with these weapons we could survive a whole army of these deranged meat chompers." Gordon said blissful.

"Do you have anything in that utility belt to crack this thing" Gordon asked.

"Ill try" Robin said going through the options.

After wiggeling with the security code he found a way to break it,the device gave a green approval light and the security fence budged.

Gordon almost shoved Robin away picking up some new guns, "All right let's loot this place up" Gordon ordered.

-/-

Gordon and Robin placed the ammo in the cars trunk,he replaced his gun with a large shotgun and Uzis as hand guns.

Gordon stepped in the car,Robin was already inside fasting his seat looked a tad the gas meter and the tank was close to full,atleast it will take them to a great distance.

Robin nibbled on something to eat,like crackers and all sorts of candy,His guardians always has him on a strict diet but in times like these,only survival is crucial.

Gordon started the car, hearing the motor run made Robin feel like the worst has already passed,regular Zombie she can't break into cars now that they have traveled to the lesser infected area,.

Robin placed his numb hands close to the heater of the car,

Gordon placed the cure gas near Robins feet, "Here hold this for a minute," Gordon said and reached towards the back of the car.

"I brought us some liquor" Gordon said, and offered Robin a glass, "cmon take it"

"A good booze will make you forget about all the shit we went through for the past days." Gordon said.

"I'm too young to drink" Robin said,

"Youre also too young to be a crime fighter,but that didn't stop you from becoming one" Gordon said.

Gordon did had a point but he didn't want to do things that Bruce doesn't approve of so after a small sip he disposed the rest of the liquor when Gordon was busy polishing the new guns he collected.

Robin almost fell as sleep when he closed his eyes for a moment,but flinched awake,

"Uh Gordon is it ok if I sleep for a bit?" Robin asked.

"Sure but when he booze starts kicking in you need to take over the wheel" Gordon said.

"I don't know how to drive" Robin said.

Gordon smiled at his fellow survivor"That won't be a problem..."

Robin was sweating bullets and this time is wasn't because of the undead, Commisioner Gordon taught Robin how to drive forward and learn how to use the cars automatic clutch and breaks, He had his hands firmly on the wheel.

Gordon was having a blast shooting the zombies who chased the car.

"Take that mother fuckers!" Gordon said jolly and shot multiple Zombies, "One for you and one for you!" Gordon said as he shot another one in the head.

Robin didn't say anything during his first drivers lessons eventough Gordon's reaction to killing former citizens was a bit over the top,

"You're doing great Robin, keep your eye on the road don't feel bad just ram into to them" Gordon said noticing that he's trying to avoid running down zombies as much as he can.

"If Bruce was here,as a human he wouldn't even let Robin come close to a steering wheel until he's old enough to drive even in an apocalypse like this.

If only he could have joined us to find a cure,when this is over he might retire from crime fighting and be a normal kid.

There were a handful of zombies crossing the street but Robin didn't avoid hitting them,he was letting go that the undead are people,when the gas will be unleashed they will be exterminated anyway,

Gordon threw a grenade and a large blob sized zombie exploded, "Did you see that?"

"That was masterful!" Gordon beamed jolly,and continued with the rampage,keep a firm grip on the steering wheel," Gordon ordered and climbed on the roof of the van with a rocket launcher,

"Say hello to this!" Gordon said aiming on a flying mutated zombie,when the middle hit the being exploded falling down on the zombies who chased them,catching fire from the misssles blast.

"Good job Robin" You're a quick learner," Gordon said climbing back in the window as Robin slowed down the speed to make sure Gordon enters safely.

Robin looked at the tank," Commisiomer, I think it should better to find a gas station,and collect as much gas as we can"

"It's better to avoid any stops as much as we can" Robin said having an alarming feeling that traveling to metropolis is easier said than done.

"Hmm you could be right,the less tops the quicker we can escape this hellhole,

"and my cigars are almost running out" Gordon said.

"Allright," Gordon grabbed the streeting wheel, "turn that way," Its the only place I know where we can fill the tank" Gordon said.

They drove down a quiet road,there was no undead to be found,both of them got out,Robin remained on guard while Gordon filled the tank and stored it,including looting fags and new tires if anything happens during their zombie hunt adventure.

When the tank was full it was time to go,

"I thought I heard something" Robin said looking around while Gordon was placing more things in the van.

Gordon looked up and only saw a tumbleweed pass them.

"Let's get moving" Gordon said entering the car, this time he drove and they arrived at a small town,so far no creepy zombies but Both of the noticed a shadow passing them in the reflection of the window.

Robin froze, it wasn't his imagination,he heard a moan somewhere,it was quiet now but he knew what he heard,

"Commisioner, I heard something brace yourself there could be zombies ahead." Robin said.

The car seems to become smaller for some odd reason,Robin look at the tires,they have been stabbed by a sharp object.

"Oh shit" Robin said looking around " Gordon grab the gas and seek shelter"

"but what is going on?" Gordon asked.

"Now! We don't have much time left!" Robin shrieked.

But then Gordon felt chills down his spine having a gut feeling they are being watched,their final hour could be near since this is a bigger problem than zombies.

"It's Batman!" Robin shivered.

Pointy ears were spotted in the distance,

The cloaked figure twitched as it feasted its eyes on them, the wheezing turned into growl and lunged forward the van.

.


	10. Undead night

Both of them froze in their seats, Robin gulped and has no choice but to try and stall Batman long enough and by the looks of it,the undead mutation hasn't slowed him down at all.

"Commissioner I'll hold him off,"

when he's distracted fix the tires and get away as far as you can" Robin said and opened the car door.

Seeing Batman glare at him almost made him lose his nerves,but his fear are the least of the problem,

Damn" Robin thought to himself,and swallowed a steely lump seeing the shiouette of his guardian more clear as the weather started to produce lightening.

Crackling fingers were next to Batman sides and light clicking sound of sharp teeth was only present,Robin didn't' run away yet eventhough Batman has quicken his pace coming closer.

" Batman please.."Robin said pulling out a Bataraang.

"It's Robin,I'm here" The boy wonder started to hold down a whimper,part of him just wanted to let Batman bite him,he's tired of running around but Gotham doesn't have much left,the cure is the only way now.

"I know you're in there," Robin said blinking the salty tears away,

Batman already passed stage one of the mutation so the cure might kill him but If Batman could speak to him he would have told him to unleash the gas even If he has to die.

Robin narrowed his eyes looking up Batman was already hovered over him and his large claw almost attacked him,with a swift movement Robin threw a smoke bomb to move to a safer place,deep inside Robin didn't want to harm Batman unless he's in life danger but his sympathy turned against him and Batman jumped over the smoke cloud,

He reached his claws towards Robin pinning him on the ground,Batman held on to both of Robins arms in a restraining position, Robins face wrinkled in pain,the hold was too strong it was like he's about to break both arms.

Batman opened his mouth revealing more teeth as a large tongue split in two.

Gordon crawled over the front steats to the back of the car,he has reached the spare tires without leaving the car but a real challenge awaits him now.

Hopefully he can change them without being detected.

Robin tried to fight him off by loading his legs up to kick him but Batman blocked his attempt,Robin noticed the grip on his wrist has loosened,swifly he wiggled his hand out and tried to stab Batman with his Bataarang,

He grabbed onto Robins arm, and took a good chunk out of it.

Robin cried out as blood poured down and Batman munched on his arm,hissing and roaring like a wild rabid animal feasting on tender meat.

Comissioner Gordon watched on while trying to jank the broken tire off but then a horde of zombies interrupted him,

glowing eyes glared at him and Robin who got his hands full with Batman.

Batman let go of Robins arm ceasing his biting when he noticed zombies coming everywhere. he snarled at them,Robin breathed out his arm was completely numb like it wasn't a part of his body anymore and could feel the infection over his whole frame,

With his last strength he grabbed a stun machine from Batman's utility belt and stabbed him close to the neck with it, Batman got electrocuted letting go of Robin he moaned as he twitched on the ground but that won't hold him off long,Robin remained on his backside clutching his bleeding arm and heard moans coming closer,

defeated Robin closed his eyes,there was no hope,he knows that there might be a few hours left before he'll change into a zombie with or without being devoured,

but Gordon grabbed a machine gun from the truck shooting multiple zombies at once.

"Commissioner, You have to get out of here" Robin weakly said,

Gordon ignored him and tried to shoot Batman with the gun but the heavy armored suit around him made it impossible to do so.

Gordon saved his bullets and helped Robin up,there were some zombies alive emerging from the fog and it won't be long until Batman wakes up from his slumber as the electricity starts to become less.

Robin was tossed inside of the car and Gordon stepped on it,driving away.

Robin remained quiet he looked at his arm,he caught a glimpse of himself in the drivers mirror,

he saw his pale complection and sickly looking eyebags with tiny purple vains could be seen,

his lips turned blue-ish and dry,his temprature is dropping rapidly.

Devasted he looked away from his reflection and eyed Gordons gun.

It was the only way unfortunately,and wanted to grab it to make sure he won't turn into a zombie.

Robin gasped sensing something on their way and Gordon saw a glipse of Batman coming after them.

"Fuck not now!" Gordon snapped and looked at the rocket launcher,there is only one left but he needs only one shot to end that fucker right now.

"Robin hold on to steering wheel" Gordon ordered.

"No.." Robin spoke up clutching Gordons trench coat.

"I'll face him you just continiue to drive to Metropolis" Robin spoke like he's in the middle of a frozen tundra.

"Robin you can't" Gordon spoke up.

"I'm turning,there is nothing that can be done,"

"Atleast I can buy you some time to get away safely " Robin said.

Gordon agreed in dread and offered Robin his rifle,"Here,I'm sorry it had to end this way for you" Gordon said.

"It's for the best, goodbye Gordon" Robin said and climbed on the trucks roof.

He saw Batman closing in and used his grapling hook to leap over the night lights,with effort he volt up on a ramp of a building,his vision is starting to fade again and tried to hold onto life with all his willpower.

Batman decided to leave Gordon alone thank goodness,he clutched the rifle shakily and aimed it towards Batman.


	11. Game over !

Robin aimed the Gun at Batman,thank goodness he left Gordon alone,the fate of Gotham and her survivors depends on him now,If he fails to fight Batman off he might have reached the highest building already,at least he hopes.

Bone rattling chills shot through him,no where he kind of knows what the villains feel when they are hunted down by him,

Robin fired a shot but it didn't affect Batman,and the grapple hook wouldn't break,Batman bellowed at him,Defeated Robin throwed the gun away a d fled,Batman did what Robin wanted,and continiued to chase him.

It was raining and Robins hands slipped slightly due to the cold rain and hail wetting the grapple and pouring heavily on his injuries

The glided over the rooftops,he wasn't trying to escape from Batman,he needs to keep him on his tail until he changes into a zombie himself and by the look of his strength decreasing he might have only 10 minutes left.

That large flying zombie Gordon and him encountered appeared again and shot burning acid from his mouth at Robin,before the acid could hit him he let himself land on the roof. He made a roll when he hit the ground and ran while avoiding the spit attack.

The being hovered as Robin reached to a dead end,he looked behind him and it looked like the creature was giving birth,multiple zombies came from the stomach and folded down from the goop they were attached to.

Robin looked in front of him again,there was a 50% chance that he could make it,and braced himself to make a death defying jump.

he made a small distance and jumped,time seems to go slower as he reached his hand to grab the ramp of the climbed up but saw Batman leaping over the same roof he was and forced his feet to run,the fight or flight reaction took over,only 4 more minutes left but still he doesn't want to die by Batmans hands,

Burning acid was spit against his leg and fell,he tried to crawl away but it started to bleed bad,the large beast hovered over him but then Batman appeared in front of Robin,

Batman screeched and roared at the large hovering zombie and it seemed to listen,it stopped throwing acid at him and both seem to have a furious conversation with a lot of yelling and sneering.

Robin saw it as his chance to escape and crawled over the roof letting himself fall on a balcony,he scrambled himself up and made his way down,

When Batman saw a puddle of blood where Robin used to be and scanned the area to see if there was any traces of blood.

Batman sniffed and bared his teeth in anger,Robin could hear him moan as it echoed down the ally he limped to,he gathered his strength as he leaned against a wall,it was for the best to avoid the air and travel by foot,

He looked behind the corner and could see Batman land there and quickly hid behind the building,he felt like a cornered sewer rat,Batman knows he's there and Robin was aware of that too,and accepted the fact that this was his final run,his feet stepped forward and the sounds seem to go dead,he no longer heard Batman coming after him,nor the Loud thundering and lightning as he made one desperate attempt to escape,

He launched his grappling hook and held on to it as he got shot into the air,he held on with one hand as he started to feel disorientated,he landed in his knees on a safe area,his gloves were ripped and could see an eerily looking pale flesh,he looked at his hands and looked just like a newly turned zombie,except his face has a little bit of human colour left by the look of his reflection in the water puddle.

In the cloudy distance he could see the first few buildings of Metroplis poking out on a mountain,that made him feel hopeful,but so far no sign of the cured gas anywhere,which means Gordon might not have arrived there,Robin moved further to keep Batmasn attention distracted but what if Gordon has been ambushed?then everything has been for nothing.

Robin glided towards the second building to the other and with each leap he comes closer,but an incoming Batanrang cut his grappling hook off completely falling on the ground,flat on his face on the thick snowy ground.

Batman was there,frightened he watched Batman coming closer his vision became blurry and for a moment he thought he could hear Batman speak.

An image of a human Batman carefully walking towards him flashed before his eyes,Then it flashed back to Undead and back to normal in a flicker.

 _"Please don't..._

"Robin.."

"It's..." He could hear Batman say,

"Its me..Please I want to help you" Batman spoke trying to reach out towards the injured Robin.

"Whatever you are seeing it's not real.." and his vision of him flickered back to an undead,

"Trust me" Batman said Fatherly and reached out his hand.

was his mind playing Tricks? Robin thought,

Robin was dizzy so he shook his head and looked up at Batman again but he was still an Undead shrieking at him ready to devour his flesh.

Robin backed away but he heard what Batman said,could it be that none of this is real?

"Batman" Robin weakly said tearing up, "I heard your voice for a moment,I don't know what to believe anymore,but I'm done,I'm tired of running," Robin said.

he heard the moans and slush footsteps of multiple zombies closing in,he couldn't get up even if he wanted to,

He looked up seeing hungry zombies hover over him showing off their rotten fangs, Robin went into a fright reaction position,

he kept both hands on his head shivering,all of this felt so real but had faith in Batman words and closed his eyes.

But to his horror the zombies didn't go away,he panicked when they grabbed him pinning him down on his back feasting upon his flesh,Robin gritted his teeth and let out a panicked shout when more zombies came ontop of him.

they bit the flesh of his fragile trembling frame,and a part of his cheek got munched out,blood spat on the wall

Robin winessed the undead eat from his bowels tearing it apart infront of him as he let out a final plea for aid.

His body no longer felt the pain of the horrible devouring on him,his cries has stoped and felt his light going out.

The Zombies backed away making room for undead Batman, they looked at him moving closer with blood and chunks of Robins flesh stuck in their fangs.

Batman screetched, a large tongue with sharp teeth came out of Batmans mouth it reached towards Robins face,he didn't feel the bite and the last bit of conciousness he desperately tried to hold one to was gone,

Robins battle against the infection is over forgood.


	12. Batmans pov part 1

Robin was in pain and couldn't move,he laid on a matrass but no covers were on it,

only a few lights were outside but the dark fog remained around the day light he noticed he was in handcuffs tried to pull his arm out leaving burning sensations against his skin.

He's still normal, but he remembered being devoured alive, why hasn't he turned yet?

then a familiar bone chilling footsteps came near.

"Oh no!" Robin squeaked and hyperfentitated as he struggled to get away.

maybe he can escape from the window if he could only get up.

Robin cried trying to get out of his restrains, he was in an eerie darkened room and could hear zombies outside the door moan louder,

anxiety that Batman could still be out there beats in his heart rate,

he was sweating bullets but didn't understand why he was still alive, he could have remembered vividly that he got devoured.

the door flung open and scratched on the wall was heard, Robin struggled more but the handcuffs wouldn't budge,

a shilhouette appeared, It was undead Bruce in civilians clothing,he limped closer and Robin closed his eyes shivering.

"Richard?"

He heard someone speak, It sounds human but still trembled not daring to look up.

"Richard.."

It was Bruce voice, he gathered courage to pribe his eyes open and looked undead bruce in the face.

he wasn't growling anymore and he changed back to normal, kind but worried eyes studied Richard,

he couldn't believe it, Is it finally over? He just stared at him in despair,but Bruce remained human,

"Richard It's me," Bruce said grabbing his face,to look into his eyes,

"It's over, Everything is okay now" Bruce asured him.

Robin felt the warm hands of his guardian,and teared up, "Bruce!" Robin said and Bruce undid the handcuffs.

as soon as they were off Robin flung himself at Bruce,and wept into his shoulder,he missed being held and Bruce felt warm as always,

All these sleepless nights, fearing that he might never make it is over, seeing Bruce again confirms that Gordon unleashed the gas in time.

he almost didn't want to let Bruce go incase he was just dreaming and wakes up again in that horrible world.

"Gordon did it!, he unleashed the gas to cure everybody" Robin said tired.

Bruce looked at him serious,wishing that he asked manhunter to erease his memory but felt that he needed to remember certain things so that he won't go out of his way again.

"Where is Comissioner Gordon? Is he all right?" Robin asked anxious.

"I spoke to him some hours ago,he returned to his wife and Barbera," Bruce said but he didn't seem all too happy,he seems a bit disturbed maybe turning back to human made him feel not like himself.

Robin didn't feel like himself either, he feels like he's still an undead but the news that Babs is okay made him feel warm.

Thank goodness she's okay too, he thanked whoever watched over him that he didn't run into her as an undead,the idea of not seeing her ever again would be too painfull.

"And Alfred? I smacked him to the ground pretty bad" Robin asked,wishing he could get up and look for him,but he still feels drained and sees lightly double.

"He's okay too, I promise you" Bruce spoke calm.

"Why was I put in restrains? did you turn back quicker than me?" Robin realising now that he was strapped a moment ago.

"You were violent and I had to do it until you came to your senses"Bruce said apologetically his face changed a bit in regret but remained happy that he managed to bring him back where he belongs.

Robin flinched at the thought of trying to attack bruce,but by the look of him he hasn't managed to cause him pain.

"what about the zombies I killed off?" Robin asked,"Did they..?"

"No,..they stayed dead but managed to save everyone else" Bruce said holding the shoulders of a dis spirited Robin. "Heaps of people are still alive because of you"

Robin could live a bit with that a bit,It will take a while before he's completely over it but atleast he's home against after days that seemed like years.

Robin relaxed as he was held again,he was safe and reunited with everyone. He didn't feel like questioning anything else.

All he needs now is rest in his new found safe haven. He always used to find the mansion a bit scary at night but now It didn't affect him.

Atleast it gives him a safer feeling than outside.

-/-

Bruce stayed with Richard for a while until his eyes started to become heavy,and Bruce tolf him that he'll be right here if he needed anything.

Richard didn't mind being left alone,eventhouhg he wished he had the strength to have a walk outside to just return to his own life.

Bruce closed the door behind him,he walked down the hall in thoughts,he felt guilty about all of this, and wondered If it was still a good idea to keep him as Robin.

Alfred noticed him walking away from Richards room,and confronted him.

"Bruce wait!" Alfred spoke up, he hurried towards him, " Is Master Dick all right?"

"Yes," Bruce said. "Thank goodness"

"And Scarecrows venom?" Alfred further asked.

"It has been worn out, Dick no longer remembers anything and neither does Gotham"Bruce said.

"Bruce this is insane, you can't just assume that this will fix everything" Alfred argued.

"You rather have him remain traumatised? Bruce asked. "He already suffered from PTSD seeing his parents die"

"All I'm saying Bruce is that if you don't tell the truth right now it might bite you in the cape when he finds out himself" Alfred said knowing that this might spark his anger,

Bruce wasn't very happy with what Alfred said,he blamed himself for what happened to Richard and did what he had to do to avoid Richard being send to Arkam jeuvinile.

Richard could hear their heated conversation echoing down the hall,part of him want to know what they are saying but decided not to move away from the bed,instead he layed down keeping the covers over himself. Hopefully whatever they are arguing about isn't about him.

-/-

Another day has emerged, Alfred looked at the tv,he was displeased with Bruce's decision but said nothing about it,the news was displayed speaking about the recent events,

"Scarecrow has escaped and caused millions of people's lives with his new army called the Super villain squad." The raveshing reporter said.

And there were shots of people near their loved ones graves mourning for the ones who died.

"Scarecrow has been locked away ever since but how knows who else can escape,"

"A mob of people demanded better security for Arkam,and grieving women told their story that they lost their loved ones by thugs on parole, and some even pointed fingers at the government for being too lenient with Criminals.

Alfred adjusted his glasses and maybe Bruce was right about shielding Richard for this,and making every citizen forget about what happened,

Telling Richard half truths is something he's firmly against,but for now it might seem the best option.

As for the Cops,they don't suspect Batman at all,

the last thing they need is another manhunt for the Batman, Alfred shut the tv down and left to the kitchen,Bruce felt uneasy about their argument ever since,Alfred was almost ready to pack his suitcase but still remained in Wayne's manor for another night,Bruce didn't want to see Alfred leave so he had to set things straight with his elder companion,Father figure,Butler,surgeron, Alfred was all of these things,and he leaves he understands,but he couldn't let Alfred disappear out of his life without pouring his heart out to him.

-/-

It was quiet in the manor, schools have been closed according to Alfred so he can rest for now,he didn't feel like being outside but hopefully he can still go on patrol but there could be a chance that he'll be suspended from any missions,but something was up,

Why was Bruce so angry at Alfred for? He said not sure if he'll get an answer out of Bruce but it's worth the try.

he heard the ruffles of papers inside the office, he waited until Bruce was done calling and knocked on the door,

The electric door opened and Richard carefully came in, "Bruce I uh brought you something," Richard said holding a plate of high tea.

"Thank you, you can place it on my desk," Bruce said.

"Is everything all right? I mean with you and work other things? Richard said hoping that Bruce will mentioned that argument himself.

"Ofcourse" Bruce responded and gave him a questioning look.

"Well..

"Bruce, I heard you and Alfred argue yesterday," Richard said.

that made Bruce stiffen up,but listened attentive.

"I know I shouldn't meddle with adults conversations but..what was it about? I never heard you guys yell at eachother like that" Richard said.

Bruce moved away from the desk ignoring any other phone call coming in,

"It wasn't that great..It was about your future as Robin," Bruce said, "Alfred believes I should stop recruiting you"

"I disagreed and everything became heated after that" Bruce admitted with signs of guilt

"After arguing I apologised to him realising that he's right"

"I'm releasing you off your duties"Bruce said.

"Wait..I'm fired?" Richard asked heartbroken.

"Yes, you can keep your suit but your days as a crime fighter is over" Bruce said.

"But I tried to save you! would you rather have Scarecrow kill you because I did nothing"? Richard argued back.

"You know what the consiquences are for ignoring oders!"Bruce said raising his voice

Richard stumbled back in intimidation when Bruce walked towards him and piped down a little.

"Do not give me that tone.." Bruce warned.

"I told you If you don't do as I say It's over for you, I won't repeat myself again now hand over the utility belt" Bruce said.

To Richard it felt like chopping his arm off, he didn't want to stop being Robin,and wished he could convince Bruce not to do this.

"Okay,"Richard said defeated, but can I atleast get one last change to earn my position back?"

Bruce frowned more and the word NO oozed off his authoritative features.

"I'll retire as Robin in the meantime but I need one last chance,all the things I did was out of love for you, I didn't want to see you die,and during the apocalypse the only thing that kept me going was having you in my thoughts" Richard opened up,

"I will think about it,but don't count on a yes" Because all you did was making things a lot worse, I had to take care of you while there were criminals on the loose," Bruce said.

"Thank you, for Atleast considering it" Richard said holding on to that spark of positivity.

"But no more ignoring orders" not even once,

"Make one slip up or mistake and no heartfelt aplogy will save you this time "Bruce said and Robin nodded with his head down.

"I rather risk the chance of getting hurt than see you suffer," Bruce said lifting Richards chin up.

"Deal," Richard said, from now on he will but only break that promise if Bruce is in danger,because Gotham can't rely on Robin alone,and he doesn't need a dead guardian.

"I'll hold you to it," Bruce said walking past Richard, "Come There is a charity party I'm holding,"

"I need to have your measurements for the suit you'll be wearing" Bruce added but Richard remained tensed as they entered the yard,

Richard stepped in the car without saying anything as the drove away,the wheels carried the car smoothly and could hardly feel the bumpy road.

"Do you want to help Alfred bringing drinks to the guests" Bruce asked,

"Yeah...I guess that's ok" Richard said not feeling very thrilled,but he'll do what he can to stay on Bruce's good side,they drove towards a red traffic light and it remained on red for a while, Richard watched the cars pass and breathed out.

"Bruce?"

"hmm?"

"Do I have to go to Switzerland"? Richard asked a bit nervous, remembering what Bruce told him about this general.

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle,he almost forgot about that.

"Maybe"..

-/-

Richard felt like he was walking in a winter wonderland, huge chunks of snow fell down,he carried his ski gear along with Bruce he rarely had this much fun.

one of the wonderful perks about being a ward of a Multi billionaire is that you never have to wonder how other countries are,you can plan a weekend and just go without any thoughts about planning things.

"When you said I had to go to switzerland I didn't expect this" Richard said still amused that Bruce tricked him.

Bruce smiled,that sad pouty face Richard had when they entered his private jet until they arrived was priceless.

"I wouldn't send you to switzerland after the bravery you showed that night" Bruce said.

"You caught a bullet for me so how can I possibly send you there?" Bruce said,

Richard felt more than happy to be here,and doesn't mind to meet that general Bruce speaks so highly of,

"Thanks, I would do it again"Richard said.

"Don't!, remember what we talked about" Bruce said unamused.

"I'll try" Richard thought,

"I love you Dad" Richard said,and slided off a snowy hill,

Bruce was a bit startled, this was the first time Richard called him dad.

"I love you too," no matter what" Bruce said eventhough Richard couldn't hear him and went after him.

Bruce would never send Richard away,he's a good boy and never does anything out of spite,yes he does get carried away and do things without thinking but who doesn't?

Afterall he still needs to learn a lot.


	13. Batmans pov part 2 post apocalypse

**5 days earlier post apocalypse..**

There was a lot of chitter chatting coming towards the Wayne Mansion, Bruce opened the door and had a forced smile as he invited his guests in.

Aflred welcomed them too with a glass of the finest wine in Gotham,some wealthy women shot Bruce a flirtatious gaze, but Bruce shrugged a bit,If Richard was alright then he would have had a chat with of of these lovely ladies since being Batman won't hold him off on the dating market,he wants to have a loving wife in the future and maybe she's kind hearted enough to be a mother figure for Richard but he's so saddened that Richard is still blind,despit with the contact lenses his eyes still didn't get any relief from the burn and throbs that Scarecrows venom causes.

Richard couldn't be at the party right now, his eyes started to hurt and Bruce told him that he'll check up on him after a handful of hours has passed.

he couldn't cancel the charity evening,the money will be used to fund treatment for all kinds of illnesses so that parents don't have to be afraid of being able to fund or pay for tower high medical bills.

The lightbulb died off in Richards room so Bruce gave him a nightlight that could compensate for it until the shops open tomorrow.

The night seemed to go as planned but Bruce's thoughts remained with Richard, Alfred came to offer Bruce something but didn't feel like taking any samples or even Alfred's British staples.

Alfred asked If Bruce wants to join him on the balcony,he did so and both of them sat down watching the moon that was almost turning full.

"Bruce I know you are still troubled about what happened with master Richard," Alfred said,

"Its not just that,It's that..maybe I was wrong," Bruce said,

"I shouldn't have revealed that.." Bruce paused and looked behind him to see if there's anyone entering the balcony.

"I'm the Batman" Bruce continued.

"I thought I shouldn't have kept it a secret and it was the right thing to do,maybe if I didn't then this wouldn't have happened" Bruce said.

"At times I regret telling him,but he's so skilled and agile that I never thought bad things could happen to him since I've taught him well" Bruce said. "But he jumped in front of me when Scare crow was ready to finish me off..and before I could move Scarecrow got him..."

Alfred remained calm, he also believes that Richard shouldn't be fighting crime right now even under the Batmans wing.

"I was afraid that this would happen,but even if you didn't tell him he would have found out about you,whenever he would ask where you were there was a hint that he didn't believe my excuses anymore and that there is something else going on.

And would have picked up the mantle of Robin without your influence since his main motive was to find his parents killer.

Bruce gave a careful nod," Have done the right thing Alfred?" Adopting him? What if it would have been better if I'd.." Bruce exhaled a bit saddened,he has grown to love Richard and can't imagine this mansion to be without his pitter-patter of his small feet and high spirited expressions.

Alfred placed a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder,

Bruce watched his oldest companion tiredly and lost.

"Maybe I should have pulled some strings,so that Haly would be Richards guardian and I would be keeping an eye on him from a distance...open a scolarship for him to pick any education he wants,"

"Bruce enough" Alfred said,it was heartbreaking seeing Bruce dwell in guilt,

"Haly is too old to look after Richard,you did the right thing by not letting Richard grow up alone,all you ever done for him was out of kindness" Alfred said.

"Make him resign from fighting crime beside you, but sending him away wont keep Richard safe and it never will" Alfred said.

"I'm not sending him away,..but there is one thing I should have done a while ago" Bruce said.

"His days as Robin are over..,He broke the oath I will have a word with him about this soon" Bruce said. Alfred didn't protest because the feeling was mutual.

They have come to an agreement that this was for the best,maybe when he leaves the house he can start his own detective career but under his roof it will never happen.

-/-

It was a long night,most of the guests were already heading home,Alfred offered that Hellman entertain the guests while he can hit the sack early. Bruce left his coat at the hatstand and went up to the stairs,

He assumed Richard is already asleep and decided to see him tomorrow,the floor squeaked as he walked down the large hall,and when he went on his way to his bedroom he thought he could hear a whimper,it seemed like a Plea for help and Bruce went after the sound, "Babs this isn't funny." He heard Richards muffed voice,he thought he called out to him and decided to see if he's ok and went on his way to Richards room,

he rotated the door knob and stepped in,he noticed Richard hid underneath the covers,it looked like he had a nightmare.

One hand could be seen poking out of the covers to instinctively reach towards the nightstand lamp,but then tucked his arm back right away when Bruce made the floor croak as he came towards the bed.

"Richard?" Bruce spoke gently. "It's Bruce.."

"..Is everything all right?" Bruce asked wanting to pull the covers away but ceased when Richard moved away from him,

"Bruce please help I'm scared" Richard cried.

"Dick I'm here," Bruce said and turned on the light before he could, "You're having a nightmare" Bruce said and moved the covers away and him and Richard were face to face,Richard looked at him terrified like he saw a ghost.

"Don't be scared you are safe," Bruce said he kept his short distance to let Richard get over the shock.

"Bruce no!" Richard said in disabelief, Bruce backed away a bit, it seems like Richard is afraid of someone, could the strange dream be about him?

Bruce came closer to him and wanted to pick him up so that he can calm down,"I'm not here to hurt you,whatever you dreamed about is not real" Bruce said fatherly reaching out to cup his face but then a lamp got swung towards him,before he could block the attack it already hit him against the temple.

"Aaah! What the hell?" Bruce demanded angry,his desire to comfort him changed into teaching him a lesson in respect,but Richard taught him a lesson in letting his guard down instead and loaded up one leg to give a hard kick to the groin,

He didn't expect such a vile violating attack and he grovels on his knees in pain,"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bruce roared,Richard didn't respond as he swiftly picked up a chair and smacked him with it,Bruce hissed when Robin assaulted him with a wooden chair, "Richard stop!"But once again Richard didn't respond,

"it's me!" Bruce yelled but then he almost felt himself slip out of conciousness.

warm blood dripped down his face and Bruce tried to get up,then Robin placed a knee to keep him steady on the ground,he went limp and Richard was scared to come off him or he might get up and attack.

Bruce's shirt was torned from the back and Richard pulled the fabric apart.

When Bruce gained some of his composure he found himself laying flat on his stomach on the Ice cold flood as Richard tied his wrists up with the shreds.

"What the hell are you doing"!? Bruce yelled in pain.

"Untie me or you'll be in deep trouble!" Bruce ordered struggling but Richard took steps back instead of obeying.

"Forgive me Bruce,I'll do anything to reverse the infection." Richard said.

"What?.." Bruce said realizing something. Scarecrows venom..it must have done something to his brain,just like with that man on the building.

"Dick please you have to listen,Scarecrow poisoned you.."

Richard seems to become frightened fled from him towards the exit without looking back,

"No!" Bruce yelled after him trying to get free. "Richard it's me!"

"Snap out of it" Bruce wished he could he could hear him, but Richard closed the door,

Bruce managed to rip some cracks into the restrains Richard created.

and managed to free himself with efforts he got up and stumbled towards the door knob.

Richard barricaded the door with something heavy, "Damnit!" Richard!" Bruce called out and used his weight to try and force the door open but vase blocking his way didn't budge much,his bruises stung and blood dropped from his forehead to the ground but kept trying, Bruce was worried about Alfred,or anyone that could get in Richards way.

Scarecrows venom must have created an alternate reality for Richard where he sees his Allies as monsters.

Alfred said good night to the remaining guests who were ready to leave,and some women asked If Alfred wanted to give Bruce their number,they have been waiting around and Alfred didn't no let them roam around the mansion to find him in case they stumble upon the batcave.

Alfred did wondered why Bruce hasn't come down yet but he assumes that he's taking care of Richard.

Alfred made his way down the hall,he felt watched and froze in his tracks,he listened closely but nothing was there and continiued moving.

Alfred took something to feast on from the kitchen and remained seated near a inbuild fire pit,he heard a door open and looked up from the paper he was reading.

A timid Richard was behind the door but Alfred didn't see anyone come in.

Alfred felt a bit alarmed but went to check anyway but with a fire pit stick clutched in one hand.

"Oh Master dick" Alfred sighed relieved, "I thought there was an intruder,but why are you in your...?

"Come on!" Robin said standing his ground Alfred could see a bataraang.

"What is the meaning of this?" Alfred tried to shield himself when Robin threw it.

It hit Alfred agains the shoulder and Robin flung himself at him,within seconds Alfred laid on the ground.

Alfred tried to break free when Robin tied him up, "Master Dick if this is a joke then it's not funny!, You better cease this nonsense and untie me right this instant or else!" Alfred barked but Robin remained shivering.

"I'm Sorry Alfred, I'll get to the bottom of this" Robin said.

"You won't have a bottom to sit on if you don't do as I say right now" Alfred responded back but then Alfred had a close look,his eyes seemed grey like a blind kid would have,that stare seems so blank...

"Oh dear!" Alfred said as his posh English accent returned.

"Dick please..you have to snap out of this," Alfred spoke up finally realizing that this is not what it seems.

they both looked around when a bang was heard.

"Richard!" Bruce's voice echoed as the door broke.

Robin trembled and made his escape.

"No! Richard don't go! Bruce can help you! We all can" Alfred but his plea fell on deaf ears as Richard left the mansion without looking back.

Bruce came from the stairs Richard was already gone including all the remaining guests and hopefully Richard didn't kill off Alfred,his mind raced with worry as he called for his friend.

Alfred felt the warm blood pour of of his shoulder,his whole arm went numb and managed to turn on his side,"Bruce!" Alfred called out when he heard him shout again.

"I'm here" Bruce heard Alfred he became alarmed,the tone in aLfreds voice hinted that he's not out of harm and rushed to where he heard his friend.

"Alfred! Where are you?" Bruce yelled back alarmed

"In the living room," Bruce looked at its direction and took another sprint.

Bruce rushed in and scanned the area,near the table he could see Alfred's feet.

he was distraught seeing Alfred bleeding on the floor and grabbed a knife to cut him free and placed Alfred on a sitting down position.

Bruce placed his glasses correctly on his face and wanted to move Alfred's hand away from his injured shoulder.

"Let me see" Bruce ordered gentle when Alfred didn't let go.

"It's only a scratch, are you all right as well?" Alfred wondered noticing critical bruises on Bruce's temple and body that was unclad from the waist up.

"I'm more worried about you friend, now please cooperate" Bruce tugging his hand away and could see a splash of blood growing bigger where the culprit of the injury was.

a large part of the Batarang was dugged in his flesh,Bruce's tore a small hole in Alfreds sleeve and held on to the titanium.

"Its going to hurt now remain still" Bruce said,Alfred was a trooper and remained calm as possible when Bruce pulled it out.

It bled more and Bruce put pressure on the wound, "We need to get this stitched, come on" With that Bruce draped Alfred's arm over his shoulder and aided him towards the Batcave.

Alfred got treated and came back to the Batcave after changing into a spare suit,Bruce remained flushed onto the screen,his annoyance grew since Richard got rid of all the tracking devices on his untility belt.

"I need to find a way to capture him', Bruce said to Alfred. Scarecrows first victim committed suicide and Bruce's heart pounded with worry,

"Indeed" Alfred said, "But what the devil has gotten into him?"

"Scarecrows venom.." Bruce said,

"Richard is hallucinating and in order to stop him I must find an antidote" Bruce said having a gut feeling that catching Richard won't be very easy and studied the contact lenses that Richard wore,he took a swab and Scarecrows venom has remained around the pupils of the contacts.

And the Batcomputer analyzed it,there was indeed traces of Scarecrows venom left behind,you couldn't see it with the naked eye but with the Batcomputer it looks like a bright green glowing smudge.

When the analysis was done it confirmed Bruce's suspicion, Richard has been drugged,and the hallucinations could last for weeks.

Bruce was worried about Richard,

Many innocent civilians will get killed and If Richard end up in juvenile Arkam then he won't be able to get him out of there,

he cant let this happen,

"Alfred, When Richard was younger I told him to head to the Gotham police station if he ever gets lost,I have a gut feeling that I'll find him there" Bruce said,placing the cowl over his face.

The Batmobile roared before Bruce leaped inside from the roof,without any word change Alfred watched him leave from the secret entrance,Seconds after Bruce left the Bat signal appeared on the screen.

Hopefully Commisioner Gordon can help,Alfred wished he could do something,If only he didn't no let Richard caught him off guard,he used to be a veteran in Vietnam and now he's an old man who got outsmarted so easily.

maybe he needs to step up his game,instead of allowing himself to get old like that,there are people out there who are in better health and shape than he is and he is almost just as old as them.

He wants to be able to look after Richard better,but most importantly a better ally to the Batman,


	14. Scarecrows pov

Scarecrow was pacing around, he was frustrated with his defeat,tomorrow he'll be send off to a highly secured facility in Arkam and all that money he used to create a tool to get off Batmans back has been for nothing.

"I could have had him,I could have killed him not that little shit for brains had to jump out of nowhere.

the door opened and a short boy came tiptoeing in, Scarecrow followed him with his eyes, " Speak of the devil" Scarecrow thought in disbelief.

Robin was surprised to see him and rushed over to his cell, "Commisioner Gordon!" Robin chirped. "Oh I knew there were still survivors left!"

Scarecrow was a bit puzzled, why does he see him as that rat Gordon? But Scarecrow decided to play along Scarecrow could tell that he's infected by the fear gas.

"Whole Gotham city is full of zombies and I came here as quick as I could" Robin said holding the railings fidgety.

"Robin? Scarecrow acted in disbelief.

"How can a kid like you get passed this zombie infested hellhole?" Scarecrow asked,his eyes glowed a bit and could see what Robin is seeing. Wondering what the Batmans fear could be.

"I'm wondering that myself too,gosh I'm so happy to see you" Robin said and freed him,Scarecrow made up a story about how he ended up in this cell and Robin pretty much fell for it,

they were ready to go and when Robin turned his back for a moment,he was thinking about snapping the little birds neck,and came closer.

Robin felt his space being invaded and looked behind him,

"Commisioner"? Robin asked

And scarecrow ceased his attack before he noticed something," Your leg...have you been bitten?" Scarecrow asked focusing the subject on something else,

Robins leg had a bullet wound and didn't stop bleeding.

"I..I one of them spat acid on my leg" Robin said and used a piece of his cape to tie it.

" If I turn into a zombie ...don't hesitate to end me" Robin said and Gordon just nodded.

-/-

They fought their way out of the so called zombiefied police station and Scarecrow was happy that he spared Robin,he'll be doing the dirty work for him and as soon as the fear gas wears off and realizes what he has done he'll kill him.

He couldn't wait to put an end to this little nuisance,

Scarecrow felt jolly,no villain has ever done this before,all he has to do now is reach to the lab where a much stronger gas is brewed,it will drive everyone insane and then they'll die on the spot,hopefully Batman will be in that crowd too becuase so far he's the only one who can stop him.

Harley Quinn was eying the gas that was in the make and sighed in relief when she saw Scarecrow come in,but then her face wrinkled in fear and disgust when she witnessed Robin coming from behind him.

"Easy he's with me," Scarecrow said "I'll explain everything later" he whispered.

Harley calmed down but tried to stop glaring that the little bat runt.

"Robin this is uh Yelrah Nniuq a good ally of mine" Scarecrow said and Harly almost laughed when Scarecrow thought of a quick name by just saying her name backwards,

after a chat they spoke about how to create a serum to unleash it on Gotham and when Robin was looking around in the lab Scarecrow quickly enlightened Harley what is plan is,

"He thinks everyone turned into zombies except us,he killed a lot of people" Scarecrow said and Harley's face lit up with glee,even her pudding wasn't this brilliant.

"So please play along and everything will go as planned." Scarecrow said.

"Right," Harley said,and moved some equipment to the side, "I think I perfected the gas,it will last longer, with this we'll expose humans true fear" Harley said.

"The one you used on the bat brat will wear off after time has passed or with a good nudge on the head" she said while stroking the wood of her bat.

"But this is permanent,well in for one hell of a show seeing people kill each other off" Harley said and lowered her voice when she saw Robin still looking around.

"We need to bring that gas to the largest tour of Gotham and then we'll have a whole army going against the Batman,and Robin will be one who will do it.

and when Robin came into hearing reach they pretended that they were talking about the current fate of the city.

Robin came to their side and eyed the device Harley gave to Scarecrow.

"Is that the?" Robin asked carefully pointing towards it without touching it.

"yes..well purge this city hopefully before this night ends" Scarecrow said and with that they went.

-/-

Scarecrow was getting frustrated with Batmans persistence,if only he could have gassed him,then nobody could stop him,now he's stuck with this wreaking who can't even put up a fight.

He drove through the darkroad and could see Batman closing in.

then Robin came up with a plan to distract Batman long enough,maybe he should not so useless after all.

Scarecrow said the little runt goodbye but yet secretly he enjoyed causing Mayhem in Gotham with him, It was fun it's like having a son who follows your footsteps but when the fear gas wears off then he's pretty much good as dead.

Robin confronted "undead Batman" and to his convenience the Batmans got off his tail and dealt with Robin, maybe he shouldn't have ditched him as soon as they made it to Harley's hideout,since batman is following Robin like a polar bear finding his lost cub.

maybe they are father and son..or adopted..and then he realized something..." Wayne.." Scarecrow said with a dark tone, "so it's you"

he noticed more helicopters coming his way and the cops ambushed him,he managed to shoot some cop cars in the way with his weapons but the gasoline from the damaged truck started to leak.

Scarecrow knew it's going to blow and grabbed the fear gas before abandoning the car,it exploded and Jim only saw the burning car,with his gun drawed he approached the vechile,the others thought that Scarecrow died in the flames but Gordon knew better.

he couldn't be far and ordered the people he's with to split up, go different directions.

"I know he's alive, don't stop until you find him" Gordon said,and took the root where he was certain he could find Scarecrow,he wanted to catch him,Barbera could have been killed by this filth,and he won't get away this time.

Scarecrow could hear gunshots and looked behind him,it was Gordon with a few agents coming his way,

"Shit that old man got stamina" Scarecrow said,they ran towards a building and ran up the stairs,all he need to do is unleash this and whole Gotham will perish.

Scarecrow hit the ground when a bullet was shot against his leg, he wanted to grab the device but Gordon kicked it away with his foot,Scarecrow was furious,this old man really has no idea who hes dealing with.

"Scarecrow turn yourself in or I'll have to use force" Gordon said and his palms were itching to kick his ass for breeding hell in Gotham.

"I have more where this came from Commisioner" Scarecrow said and threw a small tank of the fear gas at him,he made it for a run trying not to inhale the smoke nor letting it enter his eyes as he moved away.

a shadow came over the land and looked up, The Batman Scarecrow thought in dead and ran faster hopefully he can Hijack a car somewhere, How did Batman get here so quick? Scarecrow thought that the little runt of his could be a great decoy,

He didn't want to let his plan that has been in the making for over a year go to waste now,Batman won't fall for this trick like Robin did so even if he successfully hit Btman with the fear gass he won't Be affected by it.

Not being afraid will make his victims snap out of the fear gas quicker but Atleast when whole Gotham turn into murdering beings then not even Batman will be able to control the killing spree.

"Goodbye old man" Scarecrow said when he couldn't see Gordon anymore and covered his mouth when he inhaled a bit of fear grabbed the device and didn't hold his breath anymore when he got out of the green smog.

A ghostly shadow appeared over the moon and a church bell spookily started to ring slowly.

Scarecrow ignored it and the slight fear striking his heart,

his surroundings seem to be in ruins and when he looked behind him he saw Batman walking through an inferno of fire towards him,he had gloved claws and seems like he was floating in his long cloak with a menacing glare coming for blood,his shadow towered over Scarecrow.

Scarecrow used the gun to shoot him but Batman held his cloak around him to make the bullets bounce back,a bataraang went his way and it pierced right tthrough his hand letting the firearm drop.

Batman wasn't holding back and seemed to fight dirty and then Scarecrow realized that Batman has been holding back because he had that's little critter with him.

Thats the Batmans true weakness.

Scarecrow was easily overpowered,and was held up by his collar,Batman gave a head butt and with that Scarecrow was done for.

Scarecrow pribed one eye open when his atmosphere lightened up and was surprised when his vision cleared up.

Gordon removed his gas mask that kept his eyes covered too,and breathed the clear air.

Scarecrow almost got him but he was a step ahead.

Gordon breathed out,watching Scarecrows face who got smashed in,Gordon was thinking about retiring in a few years but felt that fire again to put every crook behind bars until his last day.

"Its over for you,Ill make sure you'll never lay one free foot on the streets again" Gordon said and called his troops after arresting Scarecrow.

"Commisioner?"

"Yes lieutenant?" Gordon spoke through the communicator.

"Batman left with Robin,were sorry..but he used tear gas to escape..."

"Good, If you arrested him then I'd would have sacked you all" Gordon said cutting him off,

"But Commisioner," the lieutenant said shocked."

"Robin is innocent it's this maniac who should be put to justice not his victims"

"Batman has been a great ally,so leave him be" Gordon ordered and left it at that,

He didn't want to hunt Batman down,he already has been under heat unfairly a handful of times,Gordon gave Batman a chance to take care of Robin and hopefully therefore is a way to let the population know that Robin was Scarecrows victim,the last thing Gotham need is more reasons to fear the Batman.

-/-

 **2 days later.**

In a darkened prison cell Scarecrow remained by like an animal with only basic stuff like a toilet and an uncomfortable bed that looks like an autopsy table.

He has been defeated but he will escape,no holding cell will keep him from killing Batman,next time they meet he won't create a plan anymore,he'll go straight to the kill,

Hell make his escape in Arkam by starting a riot and get more super villains on his side

He knows that his super villain squad will bail him out,there is still one member he hasn't introduced to the group yet,and he could break through the walls with ease or make his way through an army of cops since it can't feel pain.

the wind hauled and the lights go dead except for the small one in his cell,

Scarecrow noticed a figure coming towards him as the prison guard closed the gate.

two eyes glared at him before stepping into the light.

"Innocents died because of you" a cold voice said.

"And worst of all you made a child take the blame for this" And Batman was in clear sight.

his ghostly vampire like demeanor was frightening but Scarecrow still spoke calm as he was lifted from the ground with one hand.

"I didn't made the gas for him, It was for you...I wanted you to go to Arkam for this" Scarecrow admitted.

"I wanted to give Gotham a reason to truly fear you," To make them see what I see in you...a monster" Scarecrow said and when he blinked Batman came infront of him

Batman glared, "You better make sure you'll stay in Arkam, Atleast you'll be safe...from me."

"Next time you get out of here I'll end you permanently" Batman said,while smashing him against the wall,

there was noises coming from Scarecrows cell,it alarmed the staff member that has recently left Scarecrow in there.

a guard came in when he though he heard someone have a conversation with Scarecrow and hurried inside after unlocking the door, Gordon arrived too with his gun aimed.

Only a light flickered in the room of his holding cell but besides that nothing was with Scarecrow.

"Who were you talking to?" Gordon demanded.

Scarecrow looked at Gordon from his cell, "No one"

Gordon noticed something was off about him and cleared from the cell,he glanced over Scarecrow from the window and he remained seated on the ground,

Gordon wasn't convinced that nothing was there and looked further into this.

They checked the security camera and there was indeed no one there,he was talking to nothing,but the exchange was strange, he said he wanted to frame Batman for his crimes.

And he spoke like he was face to face with someone, Scarecrow was swaying as if he was being shaked, it was eerie,Gordon has dealt with nutcases before but a sick mind like his is something he'll never understand.

Gordon called it for the night he wanted to go home,maybe take a vacation,to just get rid of these creepy footage he witnessed,maybe he should give Batman his badge and lead the police force,

Scarecrow was by himself,there were traces of his fear gas that was still on his hands he tried to rub it off of them but cowered when he heard a slyhering whisper.

" _Scarecrow"_

"leave me alone" Scarecrow warned but hid in a fetus position when the voice didn't stop calling him in a haunting matter.


	15. Batmans POV part 3 end of the Apocalypse

Robin fell flat on his face,he was disorientated and stared terrified at Batman,he tried to get away but his legs won't move.

"Robin it's me..please If you can hear me then listen carefully" Batman pleaded trying one more time to get thought to him.

"Whatever you are seeing it's not real" Batman says.

"Scarecrow drugged you,making you do these horrible things"

"But you don't have to be afraid anymore,"

"Trust me..just this once" Batman said fatherly reaching out to him.

Robin told Batman that he's done running,and doesn't know what to believe anymore but he sat on his knees like he's surrendering himself.

The police saw it as a chance to restrain him and grabbed him, Robin screamed terrified like he's being torn apart by rabid animals.

He struggled as they tried to cuff him but his screams didn't stop, Batman came up to him and placed some liquid from a small bottle on a towel piece and firmly pressed it against Robins face,he inhaled and his body turned into a rag doll,his screams piped down in a soft painful last cry for help.

Batman didn't let the officers take him,he felt that he needed to protect Robin and took him with against the wished of the officers,and unleashed tear gas to get away,an engine was heard and Batman was gone as the smoke cleared,they lost track on the Batmobile and didn't know how to explain this to Gordon.

Batman arrived at the underground tunnel on his way to the Batcave with Robin clutched in one arm,he will retire as Batman and live with Richard far away.

Even in the debts of the himalaya,if he had to..

-/-

Hours has passed but Robin was still out cold, Bruce wondered when the fear gas will wear off so he decided to keep Him in cuffs.

how on earth is he going to tell him about all of this? Bruce thought in dread.

How can I tell him this without driving him into madness? I should have never let him become Robin I should have waited instead of letting Richard persuade me to let him help with fighting crime..but then again he did saved me a handful of times.

Imagine if I was the one who got hit with the fear gas?

Bruce sighed,but then he realized this could all be forgotten,If he make everyone forget what Robin did then he could save Richard for going to Arkam.

Commisioner Gordon has been suspiciously quiet and Bruce truly feared for the worst.

He cleared out of the room on his way to the Batcave,he ran into Alfred on the way there

"Master Bruce,..Is Richard?"

"No he's still asleep," Bruce said short as he entered the dark tunnel.

Alfred followed him, Bruce had something in mind and hopefully it's not something extreme.

"Bruce.."

"I'm going to contact Man hunter,with his help I can erease everything that happened that night,Nobody except us will remember" Bruce said.

"What? No you can't.." Alfred stutters.

"It's for Richards own protection! I can't let the Authorities take him away,I lost my parents but I won't lose him,not ever." Bruce snapped.

"This is madness" Alfred tried to get through to him.

" Are you going to Brainwash Richard as well?" Alfred's voice rises in volume.

"What part of I don't want him to end up in Arkam didn't you understand?" Bruce snapped back.

"He'll be charged for murder! He's a victim If I won't protect him then he might lose all the faith he has in me..." Bruce said upset,Bruce fears that as soon as the government gets a hold of him Richard might not survive,He can't let anyone take his kid away,here is where he truly belongs.

"Bruce I understand you are scared.." Alfred began.

"Don't lecture me..you've said more than enough" Bruce said dismissive,but this time Alfred didn't follow him,Bruce was upset that Alfred always has to go against him in moments where it's uncalled for, Alfred said that he understands his fears but if that was true then he wouldn't have tried to get in his way,and with that he contacted Manhunter to eliminate that memory of that horrible night at Halloween.

First Man hunter wanted to Alter Richards memory but due to guilt he decided to let him alter the population of Gotham, Instead of Robin, the people of Gotham will remember Scarecrow doing it along with his brotherhood of Supervillains.

While Manhunter was busy Bruce received a call from Gordon.

"Commisioner?" Bruce said making his voice deep.

"Batman,..I wanted to ask if Robin is all right" Gordon said.

"He still hasn't recovered yet" Bruce said short.

"I'm Sorry to hear that...but I haven't contacted you in a while because I was pulling Some strings..to make sure the state won't prosecute you or your partner" Gordon said,

Bruce looked up in shock,he couldn't believe that Gordon would do such a thing,

"You are safe from the law for now but I can't do this all the time,

next time you are on your own so I suggest that you will make sure that Robin will stay out of serious cases or have him resign" Gordon said.

"Jim..I don't know what's to say.." Bruce said and then he heard a groan coming from the other side of the line.

"Commisioner Gordon! Is everything all right?" Bruce spoke up.

"Gordon!"

"Arg yes I'm fine, I felt something strange going right through my skull..Uh I forgot about why I called you" Gordon said puzzled.

"You were talking about the infamous smuggling ring.." Bruce made up quick. It was a case they were looking into until scarecrow started robbing museasums.

"I did?..uh right okay do want to meet me on the roof ?" Gordon offered.

"I'll be on my way" Bruce said.

-/-

When Bruce came back meeting Gordon he heard Richard struggle,and hopefully the fear gas has worn out by now, Carefully Bruce opened the door and Richard watched him terrified.

"Richard stop!" Bruce said holding him back,

"Its Bruce! you are home,just calm down" Bruce spoke and the struggles became less but Richard still shivered with his eyes clenched shut.

"Richard? Bruce tried again but there was no sound

Richard I'm here,You have to snap out of it,"

Richard opened his eyes he went from spooked to a little emotional,he gave Bruce a acknowledging gaze,

"Richard it's me,it's over,everything is okay now" Bruce spoke up,his facial features lessened,he finally got his son back to his was the longest night of his life,his heart kept pounding with anxiety,like a polar bear looking for his lost cub,.

"Bruce!" Richard beamed and immediately grabbed on to Bruce as he wept.

Bruce held on to him in return,his body relaxed as he pressed Richards head against his shoulder as he cradled him could describe this feeling of peace,Richard is out of harms reach st last,Bruce could finally get some good night rest.

But his thoughts was with Gordon for a moment,he wanted to help the Batman from getting prosecuted by the law,It looks like Gordon is a great ally than he thought,Maybe Alfred could be right,but didn't really regret making people forgot,The Batman is already under a lot of heat and doesn't want that to happen with Robin. But still he wants to secretly make amends with Jim Gordon for sticking up for him by looking after Barbera Gordon better,and maybe include her as a future partner maybe.

-/-

Bruce stayed with Richard for a while until his eyes started to become heavy,after that he cleared out promising that he won't go anywhere tonight,incase he's needed.

Alfred wanted to see Bruce, he still didn't agree what Bruce did from preventing the population rise against him,

As he expected Alfred found Bruce coming from Richards bedroom,

After asking about Richards wellbeing Alfred wanted to make Bruce fess everything up but Bruce didn't budge.

Bruce became agitated and argued back,

Alfred started to become angry as well but tried to keep his composure, "You know very well this is wrong! You altered his memory without his consent,..without anyone saying consent" Alfred spoke up.

"I left Richard out of it, He believes the Zombie Apocalypse happened and I want to keep it that way" And If you know what's good for you you'll stay in your lane" Bruce warned.

"Or else what? Are you going to alter my memory too?" Alfred dared him.

Bruce started to lose control of his temper, " What on Earth is wrong with you? Would you rather have him be scarred forever? I already decided to resign him from crime fighting because you won't get off my back!"

"No matter what I do is never good enough?" Why are you even here if you think whatever I'm doing is corrupt?" Bruce barked.

"I'll be satisfied when you gather the courage to do the right thing" Alfred argued back.

"I won't stay here in this house any longer if you won't tell Robin the truth" Alfred stood his ground but still swallowed with unease, these words was harsh and was so hard to say but how is he going to get through to him?

"You know where the door is" Bruce glared.

I'm not stopping you"

"Right" Alfred said not showing his hurt feelings and walked past him,

Alfred went to his room to get his suitcase ready,he wrote a short goodbye note and will leave tomorrow morning.

-/-

Bruce was by himself,he couldn't sleep and feared that he has gone too far,the argument he had with Alfred bugged him more than he thought and now he pushed him on the edge and might leave the Wayne manor forgood. That's all his fault he can't let him go Atleast not without making it right.

Alfred could be seen turning off the tv but when he wanted to leave he noticed Bruce coming up to him.

"Don't go" Bruce began..

"Alfred I wished I could take everything I said back.."

"Master Bruce..Alfred said.

"I'm lost without you,you've always been there and have been a great support when my parents died"...

"Bruce I shouldn't have spoken to you like that,you were afraid" Alfred spoke up but he didnt drop his suitcase.

"You're afraid of being abandoned by the ones you love, I should have known better" Alfred said regretting the heated argument too.

"I'm in the wrong,Gordon had no intention to arrest Richard,in fact he wanted to make sure that no legal actions are taken against us" Bruce said,

"He told me before manhunter altered his memory" Bruce said guilty.

Alfred said nothing but listened carefully.

"I'm a wreck...

"No Bruce, you are a hero,and I never met anymore who cares more about the people of Gotham than you do...you just need to trust your allies for once,we are all here to help you" Alfred said.

Bruce eyes filled with water and both held eachother,both relieved that they don't have to part ways on bad terms,


	16. Real monster

Almost a year has passed since the horrible zombie outbreak, Richard has grown a lot in one year,he followed orders better and the bond with his guardian has strengthened and was more than happy because Bruce gave him back the mantle 3 days ago,

It felt like it was his first mission.

it's not like it used to,he's no longer allowed to deal infamous long time enemies,or if there is another paranormal serial killer on the loose even If the whole justice league is involved,those were the new agreements after he redid the Oath in the Batcave, Bruce trusts him again but he's on a lifetime probation until he's 18,one more slip up and he won't see his uniform again,He understood why Bruce was doing this,some things is only for the grown ups even though he misses doing those adrenaline pumping dangerous missions he won't ruin this new chance.

As midnight broke the Bat signal was present in the sky,they suited up and it was like old times,Stopping robbers never felt this great,they were at a warehouse and the crooks were charging toward them, Batman and Robin gave each other a look. "Shall we"? The Boy Wonder spoke up.

"After you" Batman responded.

Batman lead the way knocking a crook out cold,Robin dodged a crooks pole and counter attacked with an uppercut while Batman sensed a Crook flying to a wall breaking an expensive portrait.

Batman just like Robin relived old times, just them fighting off villains as partners but ever since they fought along side each other again it felt more like working together as Father and son.

-/-

Because of the weekend Richard was allowed to patrol longer with Bruce and after returning to their normal life they went to one of Alfred's favorite restaurants somthat he can have a break from cooking for a night and they will have a British breakfast at the English cafe with Alfred very early since Bruce has another business meeting tomorrow.

He mentioned that he doesn't feel very well and that it could be just a was slightly conserned about him,despite going strong through the years Bruce is still afraid to lose him,Richard remained seated in the car after Bruce went to the Chinese take away,he glanced at the moon and hopefully this year there won't be any scary things going on.

Bruce came back with some bags and Richard could smell the purdy scent of coming from them. "Gosh I can't wait" Richard smiled, "I've already set the alarm for tomorrow" Richard said, "I never had high tea before and..."

Richard stopped speaking became a bit spooked,he remained on guard and Bruce looked over to Richard.

Richard looked around when he thought he heard flinched when he felt Bruce grabbing his shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" Bruce asked.

"I thought I heard something in the distance, Like a howl" Richard said.

"It's probably a coyote" Bruce said when he could not detect any strange sounds Richard said nothing after that and focused on the road as they drove home,all he needs now is some chow but as their car drove further away,the leafs of the bushes rustled as a large shilouette walked through it.

When they arrived home they smelled a scent of candles burning,Alfred was lifting on a Cake with candles that marked each year.

"Alfred I'm touched but my birthday is late October" Bruce said smiling.

"Youll be 27!" Richard said standing next to the Pie too.

"Thanks for reminding me" Bruce said a bit annoyed,

"No I mean im happy that you're still here with us since your profession is quite dangerous," And..27 is not that old" Richard said.

"I hope you'll stick around very long..I mean.." Richard paused

,Bruce smiled" I'm too hard to kill" he replied,It was his way of saying that he'll never leave Richards side,

"It's not a Birthday cake," Alfred said. "Right now it has been 7 years since you have been Gothams protector,and I hope I can stick around with you for a long time as well" Alfred said humbled.

"I also want to talk about my future as a crime fighter and If I can take over the mantle when the time is right" Richard piped in.

"Well have this conversation another day, the food is getting cold" Bruce said to make them think about something else than worrying that Bruce will die on a mission,or Richard as his successor since he can't imagine what it's like to never be able to be Batman again,it's very hard to think about these subjects.

This is once in a while where the Batman isn't needed,no Bat signal or anything so they could just spend time and feast while discussing if they should cancel the yearly Halloween fest at the Wayne mansion but decided to continue with it anyway for Richard.

Nobody remembers the bloodbath so instead of not celebrating they will act a lot more careful this year since crooks will never rest.

Afred didn't seem to eat much,he only ate a few things pretending he's full but still remained chatty.

After dinner Bruce escorted Richard to his bedroom,during this time of the year the mansion feels a bit spooky so Richard can stay there until the month October is over,

Bruce placed the large covers over him, "I will keep the light on while I go downstairs,I need to have a word with Alfred"

Richards eyes grew a bit worried," But why?" He asked, he feared that Bruce might yell at Alfred again.

"I'm not angry don't worry..I just want need to ask him about certain things," Richard nodded and decided not to say anything further,

Bruce left and carefully went to where Alfred was,he was busy storing the unopened sushi boxes in the fridge,he noticed Bruce coming in and made eye contact while closing the fridge door behind him.

"You're all right Al?" Bruce said informally but with slight concern for his elder friend was present, Alfred noticed that.

"Yes, Its just that, I want to train in combat again.."

"so that I can assist you better and. Not only that but I want to live healthier since I woke up with pain in my heart many times and recently my whole arm went numb." Alfred explained.

"Alfred?..why am I hearing this now?" How long has this been going on?" Bruce asked.

"ever since scarecrow almost killed you at the museaum" Alfred admitted.

"I didn't know,why didnt you tell me"? Bruce said like he was about to tear up.

"I didn't want you to worry" Alfred said,

Bruce looked at Alfred tired, tired of being lied to by the people he's supposed to trust.

,"I rather worry and get you the best help than find you dead because you kept things from me" Bruce said not being understanding towards Alfred's reasons to remain quiet.

"And to make it worse you were the one who lectured me about how wrong it is to keep secrets" Bruce said.

Alfred was the one who changed his mind about not telling Richard about what he has done while he was drugged,but Alfred can't even walk the talk when its his turn to be truthful.

"I didn't mean to do that Bruce,you know that whatever I do it's not meant to hurt you I.." Alfred stuttered but Bruce's silenced him.

"I want you to stick around too, for a long time"

"You're the only friend I have," Bruce said, "will you do a check up for me"? Bruce asked.

"Ofcourse Ill make an appointment tomorrow" Alfred said.

-/-

On the next day Bruce came home from a meeting and smelled a scent coming from the kitchen,assuming he's making something for Richard,hopefully everything went ok at the Doctors office,it was hard focusing what the business partners were saying when an old friend could be sick. Hopefully Alfred's condition is not critical.

Alfred was busy making healthy scrumptious meals,

"How was the Doctors Visit?" Bruce asked.

"Fine,the heart pain could be the large energy drinks I've been consuming to stay up late" "I hope you don't mind if I don't assist you during your missions in the middle of the night for a few days"?

"Not at all,just do whatever you need to recover," Bruce said.

"So where is Richard?" Bruce asked, it was a bit strange not hearing any soft pitter patter around,

"O dear I havent seen him all day,I thought he's probably with you" Alfred said and that made Bruces gut clench.

"Ill go see where I can find him" Bruce said ready to leave the kitchen.

"Oh and Alfred your training starts tomorrow" Bruce said before clearing out. Alfred couldn't say anything further because Bruce was already gone,He almost forgot about what he said since he was nervous about his heart and overall health but he didnt want to say no training since he got himself into this,hopefully Bruce will go easy for the first few days.

-/-

Bruce felt uneasy,Richard always sends him a text if he leaves the house,for the first time he found nothing,not even a missed call from him.

"Please Richard be safe," Bruce said hoping he's not somewhere where he's not supposed to be after the phone rang twice Bruce sighed a bit in relief when Richard answered.

"Hi?"

"Hey.."Richard where are you?"

"Here"

"Where?" Bruce asked firmer

"At home" on the roof"

"Oh I thought you left the house" Bruce said walking towards the Balcony and looked up,Richard was there giving a small wave in acknowlegement.

Bruce climbed on the roof aswell and both sat next to eachother watching the cities poking out in the distance,

"Bruce any counceler or shrink would think im crazy for seeing zombies when I got hit by scarecrows fear gas..so can I talk to you about it?" Richard asked.

"I still feel a bit nervous around this time of the year,worrying that something similar happen again or that one of us gets blamed for something "Richard said almost tearing up slightly.

"Ofcourse you can," Bruce said beinging him close with one arm.

"You know im always here for you,and no one will take you from my home, Not when Im still breathing" "Can you let go of that fear atleast?" Bruce asked.

"Its hard but ill try,..but its not because of the incident from last year but I had that fear since I almost had to go to the Orphanage," Richard said.

"You saved my life by adoptimg me,"

"and ever since im with you my fear of being taken away has increased,you grew on me fast and I love you so much as if you are my Dad" Richard said.

"You never told me this..why didnt you spoke to me sooner?" Bruce calmly asked.

"I dont really know..I think it was because of fear of being taken to a different location to treat my problem...even last year when I was looking for a cure during the so called Zombie outbreak I was a wreck because I felt separated from you,"

"Richard If I had known then I would have taken this into considerstion and never let you go to school camp,I thought you were just nervous but now I understand where you are coming from"

"Believe it or not but I felt the same way as you when my Parents died,I feared of being left alone but Alfred was there for me,and that was also the main reason why I adopted you,because I know what its like to be at such a vulnerable state"

" Im eternally thankful for that,you really did the right thing and maybe when Im older I will think about adopting myself" Richard said,feeling warm at the idea of giving kids who has no parents a loving home and protect and love like their own Fathers.

"Thats very Noble, and youll be a good guardian Im positive" Bruce said.

"Will you have your own one day?" Richard asked.

"Not anytime soon, I rather look after the ones who dont have parents"

"If I wont im fine with that because as far as I know you are my son" Bruce said.

"Thanks Dad" Richard said and this time he was visibly tearing up,Bruce was moved too and placed him on his knees brushing his hand through his spiky hair and watched over him as Richard rested against his shoulders.

from that moment Richard never called Bruce by his name again.

from now on its Dad,and he will also adres himself as Richard Wayne,

The son of Bruce Wayne and the Future heir of the cowl.

-/-

5 teens gathered at the cementary trying to summon the spirit of the witch that got burned at the stake to prove that there is no such thing as ghosts.

The ritual began and from the ground of the cementary a large figure approach the children,loud screams were shushed as the being ended their life,

a loud haunting howl echoed in the cementary...

Back at Wayne mannor Bruce was on his back sleeping like a log,Richard was snoozing next to him curled up underneath the covers,it was over 3 am in the morning but opened his eyes when he sensed a light shine through the curtains and it wasn't the moon but the Bat signal.

Bruce sat up staring at it alarmed,he had to see Gordon and hopefully Richard is still at the mansion when he returns,

Gordon awaited Batman and took him to where they found the recent victims, Just like last year there were no evidence how they were killed,

It can't be Scarecrow,since he's in a heavy guarded facility in Arkam.

Batman investigated the scene,and scanned the tombs but there was no evidence of the killer,then he noticed footsteps that were a bit washed away because of the rain water.

It looks inhumanly large and Batman took a scan and then it hit him.

Batman thought back about that day where he confronted Scarecrow,he didn't know who Billy was so all this time Billies killer has been lurking around thought alone would make any parent worry. How could he have been so blind? Scarecrow was aiming for museaums to fund that fear gas of his and had no business at the cementary but who could have done it?

-/-

Batman arrived at the Wayne manor,frustrated that he couldn't find the killer made him unlikable to be around anyone.

It took him days to get scarecrow locked up but the real killer of Billy and now these poor children is still out there.

"Master Bruce I understand you are upset but.." Alfred began.

"I'm more than just upset,how could I let this happen? All this time I thought it was Scarecrow but there is a monster out there" Bruce paused hearing Richards footsteps approach him. "I'm sorry for evedropping,"

"Richard what are you doing out of bed?" Bruce asked. And was ready to turn him around and make him leave the Batcave.

"What if It wasn't Scarecrow who Killed Billy,and even though I don't like him much I still want justice for him so in order to catch whoever it is I'd like to offer myself as bait."

"No! forget it Richard" Bruce said walking past him suited up.

"But wait I have a plan..." Richard said.

" Dont even think about trying to catch the monster yourself" Bruce ordered.

"Father Atleast hear what I have to say!" Richard said standing in front of him.

"Under your supervision I will sit at one of the grave yards in Gotham and I wait there until that monster comes so that you can deal with it,since it only comes out to murder anyone who enters graveyards." Richard said.

"Please Dad we are a team.." Richard pleaded.

"I can't let anything bad happen to you,so I have to say no" Bruce said calm,"I don't want to lose you"

"And I don't want to lose you..that's why we need to look after eachother and not let you fight crime alone" Richard said.

"I'll follow every order," Richard promised.

Bruce sighed closing his eyes tiredly and then opened them, "Promise me you'll get out when I say so,"

"No heroic actions,no risk taking just do as I say when I order you to" Bruce said shaking his shoulder to make himself abundantly clear.

"I will" Richard nodded,Bruce's hands loosened up and traveled from his shoulders to his face,cupping it,His eyes looked worried,mainly because Richard disobeyed orders in the past.

"Just be careful.." Bruce said and stood up,they picked a cementary close the a swamp,the footsteps Batman found also had spores of soil that belonged to a swap,maybe the killer retreats there after he killed its victims.

Robin remained seated with his back to the graveyard,his heart pounded heavily in his throat,he felt anxious and focused his attention to the Oujiboard,only an owl was heard and crickets chirping,for a while nothing happened and the cold night was really started to nip on his arms,then he felt watched a large figure came from behind him,But Robin dodged before the creature could grab him because Batman stepped in just in time,

Batman stood on his feet,"Robin stay back"

Robin did so remaining behind Batman as the monster comes closer,

Batman held onto a bataarang as his eyes were locked with the monstrous giant.

"Grundy" Batman spoke acknowledging him,Robin looked up at Batman surprised,he knows this vile being?

Solomon Grundy bared his teeth as he charged roaring towards Batman as he braced himself.

 **A/N: I know the last chapters seemed rushed but I wanted to end it since It's been way over due.**

 **Take care,**

 **Light Gaia.**


End file.
